


Evanescence

by Myhoniahaka



Series: Captive [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confinement, Desperation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Mental Anguish, Punishment, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myhoniahaka/pseuds/Myhoniahaka
Summary: After defeating Pein, gaining acknowledgement by all of Konoha, and even learning that he's worshipped outside of the village, Naruto thought everything was perfect. He got what he aspired for, and all that was left was becoming Hokage and dragging Sasuke's ass back home. But enemies lurked at every corner, and even the strongest ninja had their weaknesses. Now, Naruto is trapped with an obsessed man. And home was far, far away.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the rustle of leaves that woke him. Blue eyes fluttered open as the wind picked up its pace. Behind the tents curtains was the setting sun. Its fiery fingers woven into the sky until all that was left was darkness. It had been two days since Pein abolished Konoha. Two days of listening to people shout and construct. More than once, he'd awoken with a start as something thudded against the ground nearby. He would usually go out and help, but even after two days his energy was still zapped. And if Tsunade caught one of his clones, she'd vanquish it and head right on over for a lecture.

Fatigue had hit him like a hammer. Rather than having enough energy to summon an army of clones, Naruto found himself woozy while awake, and asleep more than he'd preferred. It could be from a whacky schedule. But Tsunade's constant check-ups signified that something was actually wrong with him.

The tent unzipped with a reverberating sound. Tsunade popped her head in before bringing the rest of herself within the tent. A medic kit sat idly between her fingers. "Back again?" He said. Shizune was somewhere outside his tent, most likely guarding the pig more than Tsunade. There wasn't much to worry about when it came to ambushes. While their defenses had been taken down, the shinobi were more alert than ever. When Naruto dared to poke his head outside, he saw lines of ninja blocking every possible weakness Konoha now held.

_That doesn't mean no one can break through, though._

"What's it this time? Questions or blood?" As protocol, he held out his arm. Every few hours she came to take his blood. Sometimes there were questions, other times not. A medical diagnosis hadn't been made official, but she had to have some suspicions by now. Maybe she was simply trying to confirm what she knew to be true? Why else would she need this much blood? Though he wasn't sure what she was looking for, there was definitely something. Otherwise she'd never steal his blood so much or even come see him when Sakura could do this.

Still, hadn't she gotten enough from him? She'd taken his blood, saw his symptoms, and moved on. Never did she ask what he felt. Never did she explain why she needed his blood, only that she did. It was his health she kept from him, and however much he trusted her, there was only so much he could keep giving before he lost it and demanded to know what was wrong.

The only reason she'd lie to him was if Kyuubi threatened Konoha.

"You know I'm fine, right? I feel fine. And I'm pretty sick of needles. How 'bout we both head out and help construct the village? You _know_ my clones will help."

He gave her the smile that melted her every time. Sending clones from within the tent was possible. But she'd gone into hard lecture mode when the topic was first broached, and he hadn't brought it up since.

"For god's sake, Naruto. We don't want any problems. Let me do my job and you'll be out of here in no time."

"Right." He said, "but you haven't told me what you're looking for."

The check-ups were too frequent. The stolen blood was too much, and all those needles were sending him over the edge. _I'm allowed to know what's wrong._ She obviously thought him ill, yet refused to explain the problem. Why not tell him why he stayed isolated? Why were the check-ups so constant? How much blood did she need from him? He could help her find the solution, give her a list of symptoms, of possibilities. He knew his body more than anyone else, after all. But she never asked, never did anything except puncture holes in his veins.

"Seriously, granny, what are you looking for?"

Another needle was ready for his arm. The smart move would be to question her, to demand answers. But this _was_ his doctor. She knew better than him in all aspects of his health. If there was something wrong, she'd tell him. If not, she'd quit stealing blood. A band was wrapped around his arm to better find a vein, and more blood was taken. _Too much to be normal._ As a ninja, hospitals were common visits. Injuries that required blood transfusions happened often. Sometimes the doctors even extracted blood in search of an underlying disease. Never did they take so much over only a few hours. Did that mean there was something seriously wrong? Or was Tsunade being foolish?

What if he was sick?

What if he was dying?

What if Kyuubi was killing him?

"Please tell me, Tsunade. What have you found that worries you so much? Why do you need to do all this?"

It was her turn to speak the truth, and she wasn't leaving until she gave it. Everything about kyuubi's possession to his father strengthening the seal she knew. He'd told her. Yet she gave him nothing. And it wasn't fair. This was his body, his blood, and keeping him ignorant was by far the most foolish decision she'd made.

She took the needle out of his arm, grabbing the vial of blood and hoarding it into the kit. He could've messed up in the fight with Pein. If it was Kyuubi, then the fourth had to have screwed up on strengthening the seal. But if it was as simple as his health, she had no right to keep it from him. Was there a permanent injury he was unaware of? Some internal damage? Had that fight hurt him so bad he was forever sick?

"You're my doctor, Tsunade. And that's my blood in your hands." He pointed to the kit she hid his blood in. "This is my body." He waved his hands around his stomach, his legs, hoping to god she got the message, "if there is something wrong with me, I deserve to know what it is."

If Kyuubi now made him a danger to Konoha, he needed to know. If his body betrayed him, there were steps to take for better health. Either way, so long as his body remained his, he deserved to know everything that went on within him. If Tsunade refused to give him that, he needed to find a better doctor.

She looked at him then, not with the eyes of the Grandma he'd grown fond of, but with the eyes of the Hokage. Whatever was wrong, it was deeper than she let on, deeper than she wanted him to know. But it was his body, his health, his seal. Why was he kept ignorant on his own body? Why did she think she could keep his health to herself? She said not a word, merely looked at him with light brown eyes, hands picking at the supplies in her kit. "I'll tell you when I know more. No reason to worry over some suspicion."

"Suspicion?" He said, not believing the words spoken. Was it all a hoax? She claimed something was wrong, yet called it suspicion. She continuously stole his blood, pushing needles into him, never telling him why, never trusting him with his own body. Was there truly something wrong? Or had she done this with a mere suspicion that something _could_ be wrong? "Is there something wrong with me or not? Do you even know—"

"I know that Kyuubi possessed you. I know that it can happen again. And I know—"

"And I know that this is my body. I deserve to know whatever suspicion is eating at you."

Tsunade would lie to him to protect the village, but she'd never lie about his health. She'd never lie about the state of the seal. She knew how important it was that he knew how his body worked, what his body was doing. She knew he deserved to know, yet here she was, lying to him, claiming to believe something was wrong when she saw no proof of it, stealing his blood for no reason than to ensure her false beliefs were true.

He never should have given her his blood.

"Get out." He was no longer under the blankets she gave him, but was standing alongside her, pointing to the zip of the tent. He wanted her gone, for how long he didn't know. But he didn't want to see her face anymore, didn't want her near him. His blood was his alone, and unless she gave him valid reason to hand it over, it stayed in his body. "Don't come back until you have a reason for this."

He might have laughed at himself had he not been so serious. Bossing the Hokage around was no joke. He could get into heaps of trouble for it—nothing that would kill him— and would probably receive temporary probation.

And yet, he _was_ bossing her around, telling her to leave, not to return for an indefinite amount of time. He didn't want her gone forever, far from that. He simply wanted to be alone for a while, to try to understand what she wasn't telling him. There had to be a reason she took his blood. she claimed it was because of Kyuubi, and Tsunade didn't act without reason, so there must have been something driving her to lie.

Was he a danger to Konoha?

He felt his heart sink. Him, a danger to Konoha? He'd known it was possible. Kyuubi talked of bloodshed and freedom more than anything else. It was more dangerous than anything Naruto had faced before, and all it took was one mistake on his part and he'd kill everyone he loved.

He hurt Sakura once while fighting Orochimaru. She tried to protect him from the truth, but it was too obvious.

He hurt Sasuke because of Kyuubi. Granted, Sasuke was trying to kill him, but Naruto had let Kyuubi possess him then too.

He'd been a danger while fighting Pein. So easily he could have killed everyone. So easily he could have rampaged. But that didn't happen. A sense of control in this possession had remained his, and he'd used it to defeat Pein. Kyuubi didn't kill anyone, and Pein had resurrected everyone. No one got hurt.

Except Hinata.

He shook his head, getting her out of his mind. She'd said she loved him, and he knew it was a love he couldn't return. Still, he didn't know what to say to her, if he could even face her. She'd been so strong fighting Pein, so brave. How could he face her after that? How could he look her in her eye and say he didn't love her that way?

He couldn't reciprocate her feelings, yet he couldn't reject her either.

Was there a way to reject her without hurting her? Or was he bound to leave her heartbroken?

"Don't throw a fit at my help. I'm doing this _for_ you, not _to_ you."

Naruto snapped his head to the side. Tsunade was sitting beside him, no longer standing, yet still had her things packed. She patted the spot next to her, as if telling him to sit.

Slowly, he sat down. He'd forgotten about her for a moment, thoughts too far gone on Hinata. He needed to pay more attention. No ninja should space out like that if they wanted to live. If Tsunade had been an enemy ninja, he'd be dead by now.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked. "I've already told you about the seal. If you have doubts, we can have someone take a look. Ero-sennin couldn't have been the only person in the world that knew fuinjutsu. I'm sure there's someone. And Jiraiya taught me a bit. I understand the seal enough." He put a hand on his stomach, feeling queasy. What if his father made a mistake while strengthening the seal? What if Tsunade saw something abnormal these two days? "I just want to know what's wrong with me."

Tsunade put a hand on his back, rubbing circles with her thumb. He relaxed into her touch. They should have started the conversation this way. There would have been no anger, no confusion. Was she going to tell him now that she understood why he was angry? She had no reason not to—not unless he truly did endanger Konoha— if it was the seal, they could work together to fix it. And if it were his health, then he'd do everything she told him to. She was his doctor, after all, and knew everything about his medical history. He trusted her with his life, and would do anything she said if it kept him healthy.

Even give her his blood.

"The chakra you used to defeat Pein has yet to replenish, which is why you've been sleeping so much. I don't know why it hasn't returned, or why this is a problem at all. I've been taking your blood to see if there was a physical problem."

"Is there?"

Tsunade pursed her lips, turning her gaze behind him rather than at him. Naruto's blood ran cold. There _was_ a physical problem. But why did she use Kyuubi as an excuse earlier? Why not tell him from the start?

"I have noticed slight changes in certain nutrients, which is why I've been extracting blood periodically. I want to see how fast these changes happen, and hopefully find a cause. Nothing yet, I'm afraid. My guess is that Kyuubi is taking something from you, weakening you so as to possess you easier."

"That's impossible. The seal—"

"Will do its job. But Kyuubi is inside of you. Seal or not, it has access to your body, to your mind. The eight trigrams seal is a rather unknown technique. We don't know exactly what the limits are, or what Kyuubi can do to you."

Naruto scrunched his brows. Kyuubi had never done such a thing before, whether it be because it didn't have the means to, or because there was no reason. He did wonder if Kyuubi was truly the problem, or if it was something else. Surely his father wouldn't have screwed up the seal? It seemed incredibly unlikely that he would have, as his father had made the seal in the first place. But Tsunade was the doctor. She knew better than him. He didn't know why she felt she had to lie before, but none of that mattered anymore. She told him, and that was what counted. Now, perhaps he could help her find the problem. Maybe she'd find it easier now that he was aware. He could look for signs of something wrong, and could even ask the fox what it was doing.

"Anyway, you need more rest. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Are you sure? I can help, you know. Kyuubi does talk to me. And it'll tell me if it's doing this or not. Kyuubi doesn't want me unhealthy. It just wants the seal weakened. If Kyuubi is doing this, it won't talk to me. I can tell you if—"

"Maybe later. Get some rest."

"But—"

"Later, Naruto. I have a village to run."

Naruto watched her leave. He'd still ask Kyuubi what it was doing, and then tell her the first chance he got. This was important, after all. And maybe he would need time to get the answer out of the fox. It was better that she left, then. Now, he had a chance to get some real answers for when she came back.

He laid on his back, flipping the blanket over himself once more. He truly hated visiting Kyuubi, but this was necessity. They needed answers, and if one visit gave them that, he'd take it.

* * *

Kyuubi told him nothing.

That was a dead giveaway that it was doing something to him, and now he merely had to wait until Tsunade came back to inform her. He supposed he should be worried, as the fox was messing with him again. But it'd been messing with him since the beginning of its sealing, and would continue to mess with him until they were both dead.

Or until Naruto was dead.

He accepted this long ago. And although he knew the fox was killing him once again, Naruto knew he'd find a solution. Tsunade would help him, along with Sakura and everyone else. He had complete faith in everyone, and had no doubt that Kyuubi would be back to murmuring nonsense rather than screwing up Naruto's body soon enough.

He sat up slowly, noting that the sun was once again rising. Had he been asleep all night? Surely Tsunade would have come back to check on him before then. She had been coming in while the world slept, and this was the first time she didn't wake him.

He laid back down on the pillow he'd grown so familiar with. He supposed he should go out there and help, make a few clones. The village had been turned to ash, after all. And they needed as much help as possible for rebuilding. Chakra or not, he had a responsibility to the village and had no intention of breaking it.

"Naruto?"

He blinked, a smile spreading across his face. That was not Tsunade's voice, but someone he'd longed to see since before Pein even attacked. None of his friends had come to visit him, and he suspected it was because Tsunade ordered them not to. Still, he'd expected someone to break the rules.

"You asleep?"

He spread his arms wide. Sakura must have been busy with the village and the injured for her not to have come earlier. Being a doctor and Tsunade's disciple should have given her more leeway to visit him than anyone else.

"Nope." He said, "I was wondering when _someone_ would defy Tsunade and come see me. Sure took you long enough."

Sakura pursed her lips, brows furrowing. She ignored his outstretched arms—much to his disappointment. He honestly wouldn't mind a hug—and sat down beside him. He watched her pick at the fabric of the tent, wondering, exactly why she had gone so quiet so suddenly.

It wasn't that her being quiet was unusual. Sakura did run into bouts of silence when she thought about things or tried to solve a puzzle. But he'd thought a small good job was in order after saving the village and accomplishing his goal of acknowledgement. He at least expected more than silence, even if it wasn't a good job. Petty small talk would have been better than what she gave him now.

"Tsunade's in a coma, Naruto. Hasn't anyone told you?"

"Coma?" He said. That made no sense. It was Tsunade that had taken his blood. She had told him what was wrong. It was Tsunade who had sat beside him and sat him down to talk. She had come in to help him, to visit him. He wasn't wrong, either. He knew the Hokage. He helped Jiraiya bring her to Konoha. He knew her voice, her personality, her face. He knew she was the one that had been in his tent.

But she couldn't have been here if she were in a coma.

"So, who's been coming into my tent?"

_Who's been taking my blood?_

He felt chills wash over him. Who had he spoken to yesterday, if not Tsunade? Who had his blood? What were they doing with his blood? Who had rubbed circles on his back to soothe him? Who had he confessed to speaking with Kyuubi? "This… has to be henge, right? Someone henged as Tsunade? To trick me?"

And he'd been foolish enough to fall into their trap.

Or Sakura was tricking him. A prank, maybe? To get back at him for all his childhood pranks. What a cruel prank that would be. Sweet Sakura, who sometimes got cruel, would never trick him like that, would she?

He'd prefer this to be a prank than the truth.

Sakura's mouth hung open, with eyes as wide as a dog's. She heaved a breath, face going pallor. She was as horrified as him. And she was not lying. He could wish this to be some screwed up prank, but it never would be, because Sakura would never do that to him. She would never hurt him as Sasuke did.

"What has she been doing?" Sakura said, sitting up straighter, "has she said anything weird? Acted strange?"

His stomach twisted in knots as he attempted to compose himself as she had done so herself. He took a deep breath, inhaling, exhaling, calming himself. He was ninja, and he had failed in identifying an enemy. It couldn't be remedied, but it could be solved.

"I can identify an alien chakra signature in sage mode. I can find her."

"Among everyone in Konoha? You barely learned sage mode. All of it would be alien, save for the one's you _do_ know."

He closed his eyes, recounting the words spoken between them. She seemed so normal, so Tsunade. But it was a lie. Tsunade was in a coma. She had never been in the tent. A stranger had come and taken his blood. She had never been concerned over his health.

Tsunade was not Tsunade, but a stranger, an enemy.

An enemy with his blood.

A jinjuuriki's blood.

Were Jinjuuriki's blood different from everyone else?

"She took my blood. Lots of it. Periodically. Said my chakra hasn't replenished itself. Told me Kyuubi could be messing with me."

He took his hand in hers, clasping gently. Her palms were sweaty, probably from working on constructing the village. He felt a calm reassurance as she squeezed back, as if urging him to say more. So what if some stranger had been coming in here? His blood was nothing special, and he could always get it back. Sakura would help him figure out who it was, and they'd have the guy put in the T and I department before long.

"Okay. What else, Naruto? Was there anything about her that seemed off? A physical trait? Did she act strange? Even the smallest detail could help us identify this person."

He thought back to the past few days, how she never told him what was wrong until he'd yelled at her, and she did not yell back. She'd comforted him instead, helped calm him from frantic anger. She'd taken his blood—possibly too much blood—and left him with a dizzying fatigue.

His drowsiness could be from blood loss, not Kyuubi or chakra.

"She didn't yell at me. Even after I yelled at her."

That _was_ odd. Tsunade had the temper of a wild buffalo, and when someone yelled at her, she yelled back. Yet, rather than screaming at him, she calmly told him to sit. She had explained what was wrong, and had listened to him, considered his words, even though she never listened when it came to the seal, always doing her own thing, ensuring the village was protected from Kyuubi no matter the cost.

He should have noticed something was off the moment she asked him to sit.

He should have known it wasn't her the moment she brought him to the tent.

"So, they don't have a temper. We're looking for a calmer person, then. What else?"

"I don't know."

She had spoken like Tsunade, but without the temper. She acted like Tsunade, and even had the same medical kit as her. She knew basic medical procedure, as she'd taken his blood properly and—

"A medic-nin. Either professional or in training. I don't know which. They had the same medical kit as her."

"That narrows it down considerably. Let's get you somewhere else, alright? Think of everything you can on the way."

She helped him stand, even when his legs wobbled. How had he let this happen? He was ninja. He was trained to spot an enemy. And yet, an enemy had weaved into his life, taken his blood, spewed lies at him, pretended to be the woman who ruled the village, the woman who he loved as a grandmother. How could he not know she was fake? How could he have given blood to an enemy?

Someone had his blood.

Someone _wanted_ his blood.

He kneeled over, heaving the dinner not-Tsunade gave him the night before. Sakura held him steady, keeping him from losing balance, and waited until he was ready to walk again. They moved through rubble, and only now did Naruto realize how isolated his tent had been from the villagers.

Not-Tsunade didn't want anyone to find him.

"Where are we going?" He asked. They could be meeting up with everyone else. He wouldn't mind that, might even prefer it. He could use the company after all the solitude. He could talk to Hinata about her feelings, or his feelings, or perhaps he should simply avoid her until he can sort out what to say. Kiba would probably find some good in the situation, something Naruto would do had this been someone else.

"Kakashi-sensei. I want his input before anyone else. Did you know they might make him Hokage if Tsunade doesn't wake soon?"

"They're already picking another Hokage?"

"Hmm-mm. They were electing Danzo, but he disappeared."

"Disappeared? That's good. Never liked the guy."

They came across an assortment of tents. People scurried across Konoha with wood and steel. They built buildings that had been there before and made new ones. Sakura stopped them in front of a tent and helped settle him inside. It was a small tent, about the size not-Tsunade gave him, with the same blanket and pillow he'd been using.

She settled inside with him. "Kakashi-sensei comes by everyday at 3. We just have to wait a few minutes." He nodded, picking at the pillow. He saw her mouth moving, but heard nothing, and understood less. His world was a motion of blurs. Not-Tsunade had taken his blood, a jinjuuriki's blood. Was there a difference between Jinjuuriki's and normal people? Or were their blood the same?

Not-Tsunade would have no reason to take his blood if it had nothing she wanted.

There had to have been something about him she needed.

Had Kyuubi's chakra seeped into his veins somehow?

A hand on his shoulder snapped him back to attention. Kakashi was sitting beside him, with Sakura in front. He blinked, giving Kakashi a waning smile. What could he say to them? He'd been fooled by a woman he knew by heart? He was so weak that he couldn't spot an enemy right in front of him? It was no wonder Sakura hadn't wanted to leave him by himself. If he couldn't even spot one imposter, how was he expected to do anything worthwhile.

"How do I know you're you?" He asked, pulling the pillow against his chest. He hadn't thought of it before, but now that the words were out, he did wonder if Sakura was Sakura or if Kakashi was Kakashi. If someone had posed as the Hokage so easily, then henging as a chuunin or Jounin would be like putting icing on a cake. Simple and efficient, with nothing to hold them back.

He bit his lip, easing to the back of the tent, rocking back and forth. His eyes darted from Kakashi to Sakura. He released a heavy breath, willing himself into the calm he'd found before. Sakura could be a not-Sakura, and he'd never know it. Kakashi too, could be a fake. If none of them were real, if he could trust no one, then what was he to do? Go back to that isolated tent and wait for not-Tsunade to return? Hope for the best and believe this was truly Sakura and Kakashi?

No. He'd already believed Tsunade was Tsunade. He couldn't risk believing anyone was truly themselves now.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, then back to Naruto. "Excellent question." She said, "What's something I would only know?" She looked to the sky, a finger trailing across her chin, "something I would only know." She said, "damn, I can't think of anything."

Naruto bit his lip, digging his fingers into the pillow. She looked like Sakura, acted like Sakura. But so did Tsunade. And Kakashi was oddly quiet. Was he a fake? Should Naruto run? Find someone trustworthy?

Find someone he knew wasn't fake.

How could he know who was real and who was fake?

"Oh, wait. You know _our_ chakra signatures, right?"

He'd known their chakra signatures long before he'd learned sage mode.

"It'll take five minutes for me to get into sage mode." Naruto said.

"Someone's posing as Tsunade." Sakura said, turning her gaze to Kakashi-sensei. Had she noticed his deadly silence too? Even for him, it was odd. There was no book in his hand, no eye-smile to give. He could be having an off day, or he could be another not-Tsunade. "We're trying to figure out who. We know they're a medic-nin with the same kit as Tsunade, and they took some of Naruto's blood. What we don't know is why."

"And not-Tsunade could pose as _anyone._ Even learn our schedules." Naruto said. Sage mode required him to be still, calm, relaxed, and he was none of those things. He hugged the pillow tighter to his chest, feeling a wetness in his eyes that shouldn't be there. Kakashi was _too_ quiet. And Sakura _too_ calm.

She'd only ever been a calm person while performing surgery. Kakashi never went anywhere without that book, yet here he was, mingling without it.

He shook his head. The chances of three people he knew being imposters was too slim. Sakura and Kakashi were having an off day. The village had been destroyed, and unlike him, they didn't sleep for two days. This was his imagination running wild. He was dreaming up possibilities that were impossible. Maybe they were wrong and Tsunade had been awake this whole time.

Maybe he was transforming from demon to lunatic.

Maybe they wanted to scare him.

Maybe no one was real.

"I can't go sage mode right now." He was too restless, too anxious. He needed to calm down, check to see if they were imposters, and run if need be. "Is there any other way to know if you're real?"

Sakura cocked her head, fiddling with a ring he'd never seen before. She looked to innocent to be a fake, too Sakura-like, too everything. Her eyes were the same green, and her hair the same pink. She was Sakura, even when she wasn't raging.

Not-Tsunade acted the same way. "Don't you trust us?" She said.

"Not right now, no."

She pursed her lips, gaze traveling back to Kakashi. Why were they so silent? Shouldn't there be questions? Shouldn't Kakashi be worried? Someone had posed as the Hokage. The Hokage! And neither Sakura nor Kakashi were doing anything.

He wasn't doing anything either.

"I'm gonna go tell someone about not-Tsunade. Be right back." He said, moving over to the front of the tent.

He wasn't given the chance, however, as Sakura grabbed his wrist. "It's too dangerous." She said, "let's go together."

"I'd rather go by myself."

"After what happened? I don't think so. Come on Kakashi-sensei."

He licked his lips, hand trembling in her grip. When was she letting go? They were both acting odd, and he was almost certain they were both fake. Why not let him go then? Why not act as if they were Sakura and Kakashi?

Why have not-Tsunade trick him only to reveal themselves hours later?

"Really, Sakura." He yanked his arm back. How easy could it be to take her down? And Kakashi too. Both were pretending to trust him. Both were leading themselves into a trap if he chose to strike.

What if he was wrong? What if he attacked only to learn they were real?

"Konoha's busy right now. I'll be fine."

Better find someone. Sai, Kiba, Ino, anyone. He needed someone trustworthy, someone he knew was real.

How could he tell the difference between fake and real?

_I need to calm down. I need to go sage mode._

"We can't let you go alone. Who knows who fake-Tsunade is pretending to be right now?"

He snapped his gaze to her, eyes narrowing. How strange that she said that. Not-Tsunade could be _anyone._ She could be standing before his eyes, or she could be miles from the village. "Yes, _Sakura._ Who knows?" He tilted his head, turning to Kakashi-sensei, "you're awfully quiet. Anything you want to tell me?"

They said nothing, just looked at each other, as they'd been doing from the start. Who were these people if not his team? Was Sai with them on this? Was this a trick to test his ninja ability? Were they truly imposters within _his_ village?

He knew nothing, but they knew _everything._

"You're acting strange." Sakura said, "is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" He said. What a ludicrous question. An enemy came into his tent and stole his blood. And now his closest friend and teacher were acting like strangers. He couldn't protect himself from his own people. He couldn't identify his own friends. " _Everything's wrong._ Who the hell _are_ you people?"

He needed answers. He needed trust. He needed someone with him, someone to lean on. But he was alone with these imposters. He was isolated from Konoha, just as he'd been with not-Tsunade. He's been taken from one enemy and placed with another.

Enemy ninja had invaded Konoha. He needed to defend everyone.

He lunged at Sakura, eyes wild, screaming. And suddenly reality hit. Sakura was his closest friend, and unprovoked, Naruto had attacked her. She didn't move, didn't defend herself. The Sakura he knew would fight back. She always, always fought back against any assailant.

He never hit her, however, as Kakashi grabbed him by the waist, pushed him into the ground and held him down.

What if he were wrong?

"What is wrong with you?" Kakashi said, "did Pein do some brain damage?"

What if they were real?

"You're just two more not-Tsunade's." He was breathless, gasping. This was the Kakashi he knew. And what of Sakura? He couldn't see her from the ground, not with Kakashi-sensei's hand pinning his head. "If I'm wrong, I'm sorry, okay?" He felt his eyes burn, and wanted to go back to hugging the pillow, anything to distract him from what he'd done.

He'd attacked Sakura unprovoked. He'd almost hurt her.

"I'm sorry."

He was seeing things that weren't there. Yes, Kakashi had been quiet, but he wasn't a chatterbox like Naruto. And Sakura had acted calm, so this must be like one of her surgeries and gave it her full attention. They were simply worried about him, just as Naruto had been worried about himself. There was an imposter Hokage in their village. Anyone would act differently after learning that kind of information.

Why had he been so paranoid?

"I was scared after learning about not-Tsunade. I didn't know who was real. I'm sorry."

He ignored the prick in his arm, and instead turned his head to Sakura. Kakashi had let him go at some point. Thank God for that. He sat up, blinked owlishly. He put a hand to his head. How hard had Kakashi hit him? "Got any ice packs?" He said, "my head feels weird."

Sakura held a needle in her hand.

"Don't apologize for being right."


	2. Chapter 2

"Better alive… think… control…"

"Jinchuuriki…kill…"

"Scientist… need… learn…"

Naruto slanted his head, feeling a heavy chill settle on his wrists. He pushed his arm up, but it stayed in place. _Chains._ He thoughts, _just what I need. More madmen after my life._ He clenched his eyes tight. What competent ninja got into this situation? They tied him down, chained him up, and now had him at their disposal. _Every ninja's worst nightmare._ Sakura would throw a fit when she saw him missing. Kakashi too, and maybe, _maybe_ a couple others. But everyone else? They may value him as a hero now, but they hardly knew him. 

_I'll be back soon._

"Is he awake?" The pressure to open his eyes was overwhelming. To see where he was, _who_ had him, was an itch he couldn't scratch yet. He was ninja, trained for this situation, and ready for whatever came next. Protecting the village was his priority, keeping the secrets of Konoha secret was his job. He was the future Hokage, and he'd be damned if anyone kept him captive for longer than he wanted.

"Still asleep, I think. We were supposed to kill him."

 _Kill me?_ He repeated the words over in his head, searching for a face to the voice and finding none. Would Akatsuki attack so soon after their leaders death? No. Death was an unfortunate side effect of removing the Bijuu sealed within. Akatsuki never ordered anyone to kill the Jinchuuriki. Never saw reason until they had a demon's chakra in their grasp.

_So, who the hell kidnapped me?_

"Hear me out on this. Orochimaru's—"

He jerked his wrist up, breath rattling as he felt metal slice into flesh. Anyone but that, _anyone_. Orochimaru, a child kidnapper, manipulator, and a man who had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. He was the worst of the worst, a human fucking experimenter. Sasuke had joined him, and _that man_ had turned his best friend into someone unrecognizable.

"Where is he?" He said, arms thrashing against the bonds. He felt his body convulse as blood spilled from his wrists. His limbs felt like a flame had danced around him, burning, _searing._ He was trapped under a weight he couldn't lift. And no matter how much he summoned his chakra, nothing worked. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him dead."

He blinked his watery eyes, gaze burning into the two monsters before him. His back arched off the table, and he twisted his arms, hoping, _needing_ the chains to break free. They brought him here, in chains, slabbed chakra blockers to his wrists, and brought him to a man past redemption.

"Someone's got a temper. What'd he do to you? Torture? Kill a friend? Let me know when I'm getting cl—"

"Where is Orochimaru?" Fire seethed beneath his chest, and somewhere, somehow, he found his pulse booming through his head. "Where's Sasuke?"

Sasuke, his best friend, his promise. Naruto was closer to him than ever before, and yet, had never been so far away. He was trapped, _chained_ , and possibly almost dead. But Sasuke was near. He was somewhere within Orochimaru's evil lair. His best friend, and still, Naruto could not save him.

He'd think Naruto as pathetic for getting caught.

"You know, I think you're right. We went through all this trouble. What was it you were saying?"

Naruto forced himself to take deep breaths, to calm down. _Stupid, idiotic_ _fool._ He meant to keep his eyes shut. He wanted to hear what they said while they thought him unconscious. He was Ninja, and he was awake. He was a captive, a jinchuuriki, and he couldn't do a damn thing.

"Oh right. I'll tell Orochimaru when he gets here. Pretty sure he'll be happy about it."

"Better not get us killed."

His wrists were raw and bloody. They'd bruise in the coming days if Kyuubi didn't heal him soon. He wasn't getting out of the chains, not without a key or something to ease his hands out. _Or until they leave._ He recalled a lesson in the academy the class had gone through. Never had he thought he'd have to use it, but he supposed every shinobi needed a lesson on how to escape cuffs and rope. So, for the time being, he settled for remaining calm, as Sakura would recommend had she been here, and Sasuke too, would call him stupid. He'd find a way out. Not at the moment, but soon, in the coming hours, he'd have Orochimaru's body lying before him and he'd be out in the world again.

"I don't think he's going anywhere. Hungry?"

"Starved." Naruto listened to their fading voices, hearing a door slam shut and he was left in complete silence. His breath was rattling against the quiet, and for the first time in a long while, he was utterly alone.

_Better get started, then._

He pushed his arm towards his body, biting his lip to muffle any screams as metal chaffed into his flesh until all that was left was blood. He bent his thumb at such an angle that it either dislocated or broke. Hopefully, it was a dislocation, because a broken finger wouldn't help him now. He worked at this until the cuffs were over his hand, and then worked on the other.

It was when he finally stood up, hands and ankles free of metal, that he realized his mistake.

"Entertaining. But I'd prefer a less gory display."

Of course they wouldn't leave him unsupervised.

And it was with dismay that he felt the symptoms of a drug still seeping into his blood. Waves of dizziness washed through him as Naruto flailed in the darkness, searching for the woman that had spoken as she attacked him mercilessly. And in the end, he wound up losing, because of course, they'd never make escape easy.

* * *

His sense of time had never been so poor

He'd gone days without knowing the date before, but never had he not had the option to learn. He lay on a table for hours, days, maybe. Perhaps weeks? The darkness was consuming him like the sun that used to blind him. Boredom consumed every second, with only the tables chill to give him thought.

Sleep was all there was to do these days. Every time he woke, he looked through the shadows, pressed against the chains, and closed his eyes again. They came back to stick a needle in his arm, putting something inside him. Whatever it was brought him unwanted sleep and a headache that could rival his worst hangover. They never fed him, never handed him water. It was as silent as Sasuke had been in school. So quiet, in fact, that it was almost loud.

 _Sasuke._ He'd forgotten for a moment that Sasuke was here too. Did he know Naruto had gotten caught? Did _anyone_ know? Or was he forgotten among Konoha, even to Sakura,.

He had to keep faith. If he couldn't come to them, _someone_ would come _for_ him.

It felt as if he'd been chained for years.

"Well, you're a quiet thing." Naruto cracked his eyes open, turning his head, squinting his eyes. A shadow stood by him. Their face was hidden under darkness, but their voice spoke louder than anyone before. "I expected screaming."

Naruto lifted his head before letting it fall onto the metal table. "Fuck you." He said. He should be screaming now, thrashing, threatening to kill. Orochimaru deserved worse than any death Naruto could grant him. And yet he did nothing but close his eyes.

God, he was starving.

"Just get Sasuke already. I can just hear his mocking voice." And he'd been hearing Sasuke in all his time here. Memories of past squabbles, deadly fights, and Ichiraku ramen pounded through his dreams. He remembered all the time with Sasuke as team seven, all the screaming matches that eventually led to fists. It came back to him full force. The valley of the end, the way Sasuke's voice shriveled with despair as they fought their first real fight.

The way Sasuke drove his fist through Naruto's lung.

He'd thought he buried that particular memory into the deepest depths of his mind, but in the darkness of the shrouded room, it was all he could think about.

Sasuke was so close, yet so far away.

"Such as asshole." Naruto chuckled. Was it so bad that he be caught? It wasn't as if he were at Akatsuki, and once Orochimaru got to work on whatever he wanted, Naruto could bail like Tsunade running from debt. Surely they couldn't keep him in chains forever. The atrophy would affect not only his muscles, but could end up killing him. They hadn't offed him yet, why should they now? Besides, the voices from earlier had said they found a use for him, a way to keep him alive.

"So I've been told. Marionette made a rather interesting point to me, you know? Can't believe I never thought of it before."

He felt Orochimaru lay his hand flat on his stomach, right where the seal was. Naruto squirmed, tilting his head to meet a shadow. He wished he could see Orochimaru's eyes. Wanted to make him see that although he had no energy, his spirit was long and never ending.

"My search for immortality has been around all along. Sasuke couldn't provide it. But you, my demon, have an immortal being within you. Imagine the answers I could find with a few simple experiments."

"I'm not your demon."

He felt as if he should be alarmed by what was said. Experiments implied some kind of science. But the science behind the seal was known to few, and Orochimaru already had it. What more could he want? There was no sharingan to control him, no sealing complication he hadn't fixed. What more could Orochimaru get from an arrogant fox.

 _Immortality_. As if Kyuubi would give its secret to a madman.

Sasuke could control him. He might do it, for the right price, for the right reason.

"That's stupid. Go back to hell." He wouldn't give Orochimaru any ideas. "And get Sasuke, already. Sick of waiting."

"He's dead. Killed in my attempt to possess him."

Naruto froze (not that he could move much anyways), hunger forgotten, with only the words of Sasuke's death swimming through his mind. Impossible. Sasuke was one of the strongest Shinobi Naruto had ever met, and he'd never be killed by an obsessive lunatic. He was stronger than Naruto, stronger than anyone in Konoha if his murder spree was anything to go by. Orochimaru was lying, and only wanted Naruto to react in a way that benefitted a madman.

But still, that thought, that small possibility that Sasuke could, in fact, be dead, was enough to send his brain spiraling.

"You're lying." Naruto said. Orochimaru was a sannin. He was stronger, Naruto was reluctant to admit, than most anyone in the Elemental Nations. Team seven had lost to Orochimaru in the exams. But they'd grown since then, became stronger, and every one of them had survived an attack by this man. Orochimaru was a lunatic, a lying, horrible human being, and Naruto had no reason to believe a word he said.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're a lying piece of shit."

He jerked his wrist, fists clenched as if ready for a punch. He wanted this man to hurt, to bleed for what he had done. Taking Sasuke was the worst decision Orochimaru had ever made, not because it hurt Naruto and Sakura, along with countless others, but because taking Sasuke created an army against Orochimaru. Most everyone in Konoha eleven was against this man, along with most Shinobi and Kunoichi in the world. Few wanted anything to do with him, but all wanted him dead.

"Let me go, you sick bastard." He licked his rough lips, tongue dry and mouth begging for water. Orochimaru wanted nothing more than to kill him since the Chuunin exams, and now he kept Naruto alive, but strapped to a table? Why not kill him? Wasn't that to goal all these years? To put an end to his life so Naruto couldn't bother Orochimaru anymore? "I've got nothing you want. Let me go or kill me."

"But you do have something I want." Orochimaru's eyes traveled to Naruto's stomach. Naruto wasn't a fool. He knew where the seal was. The only reason anyone would want to kidnap him was for Kyuubi. And yet he wanted to be wrong, wanted to play a game of cat and mouse until he won and killed this man off. "The thought has crossed my mind. But I never truly considered it until now."

"Considered what?" Extracting Kyuubi? Torturing him? Taking his DNA? There were countless things Orochimaru could do to him, and with Naruto's chakra gone and being tied down, he was a victim of anything Orochimaru wanted to try.

He'd get out. He'd find a way out, or someone would come for him.

"I think you know." Orochimaru said. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the hairs on his neck rise. How much effort would it take for him to break out of the cuffs? How much wit would he need to walk out with people watching his every move? _What would Sakura do?_ She'd remain calm, refuse to give him what he wanted, and wait until she saw a chance to run.

"You haven't brought Sasuke down. Thought he might be interested to know he could kill me now."

Orochimaru's face was as pale as ever, golden eyes leering down at him. He could have killed Naruto a thousand times in the few minutes they'd been together, but he hadn't, and Naruto wanted to know why.

"I told you, Sasuke's dead."

Again, he insisted. But it was unrealistic. Sasuke was not dead, never had been, and never would be for a long while. Sasuke was going to return home, even if Naruto had to drag him through forest after forest to get him there. He was Naruto's best friend, the strongest person Naruto had met in a long while. He was alive, and chances were, Orochimaru knew exactly where he was.

"Give me one reason why I should believe you."

Orochimaru's lips curled. He gazed down at him, helpless, disposable, weak, and did nothing but stare. Naruto wanted to shift. He wanted to punch Orochimaru's face until it was unrecognizable. He wanted Sasuke down here for one chance to see him, because this may very well be his last few breaths.

He needed to stay alive, to fulfill his promise, to go back home, and someday become Hokage.

He was not dying here. Any thought of death, helplessness, or anything that made him feel inferior and weak would be banished from his mind until he was back at the gates of Konoha.

"One reason, you _disgusting_ leech, and maybe, maybe I'll believe you."

Sasuke was alive until Naruto saw a body.

He watched as Orochimaru waved a hand, and heard some doors open, followed by a muffled scream. Naruto twisted his head to get a better look, but he was strapped down too tight, unable to move to see _anything_ worthwhile. Muffled howls echoed through the room. He clenched his eyes, pulling his hands into fists and pushing against the cuffs once more. He felt his chest tighten, his breathing quicken, and he knew, just _knew,_ that something horrible was about to happen.

Orochimaru had someone else. Someone who was afraid, someone who was screaming behind some sort of gag.

"Let go of them." Naruto said. He saw nothing, only listened, only heard. He felt nothing, but knew someone was in trouble. He smelt nothing, yet knew there was a pile of bodies lying around. Whoever Orochimaru had didn't deserve to be here. _No one_ deserved to be here. Not a soul in the Elemental Nations, _in the universe._ Yet he had to listen to them scream, hear their muffled cries for help. He listened, and he heard, but could do nothing. "They've done nothing to you. Let them go."

"And what do you know of who's done what to me?"

He swiped his tongue over his lips, listening as their cries grew closer. He should open his eyes, see who it was, _face them_. He was ninja. His job required him to protect the village, not whoever else Orochimaru had. But he would, because no one deserved this, not him, not anyone else, not even an animal.

He pried his eyes open, turned his head to where he knew the sound came from, and felt all the hope within him vanish.

Konohamaru stood before him.

"No." He said, feeling his breath clog his throat. He took some rattling gasps, blinking his tears away and waited for the image of Konohamaru to be replaced by a stranger. The image never vanished, but Konohamaru's voice grew louder. As Naruto thought, he did have a gag wrapped inside his mouth, something Naruto might have soon. "No. No. Not him." And now he had more than one person to stow away, someone else to tag along. A genin with only D-rank experience. His follower, his admirer, his favorite kid in Konoha.

There was hardly anything to admire about Naruto now.

"He's a child, Orochimaru. A child."

Was Orochimaru this inhuman? There were lines that should never be crossed, and taking a child, whether they be a shinobi or not, was crossing far beyond the line.

_Sasuke was that age when Orochimaru took him._

"So are you." Orochimaru said. Naruto shook his head. This wasn't happening. Konohamaru was not Orochimaru's captive. It was a henge, a trick. Hell, it could be a genjutsu for all he knew. Maybe it was Sasuke that had him and everything he saw now was an illusion. Maybe this was one, horrible dream he'd soon wake from.

It wasn't real. None of this was real.

"You are seriously fucked up." Naruto said, "gagging him? Konohamaru? Taking him captive? What is it supposed to accomplish? He has nothing you want. _Nothing._ I'm the one with Kyuubi. I have the secret to the bullshit of immortality. So why take Konohamaru?"

He'd snap himself out of the genjutsu. He'd wake up from this horrible nightmare. He'd meet with Sakura soon now, and all this would be over. Because Naruto was not captured. Konohamaru was safe at home. Orochimaru was in his fucked up lab doing god knew what. They were safe, him and Konohamaru. They were home, sleeping, and Naruto would soon wake.

_Then why am I still playing along with this?_

"He has nothing you want."

_Nothing except leverage over me._

"You know what I want, Naruto. This is how you're going to stay. This is why you're going to help me."

Naruto swallowed. Konohamaru was still screaming, still struggling. It was useless though. Konohamaru didn't stand a chance against Orochimaru, not as he was, not for many more years of training.

"One wrong move and I'll slash this throat."

That was it then. Konohamaru was a member of Konoha. They were both ninja. Naruto's job was to protect him no matter the cost. It was his job to get Konohamaru out, even if it meant Naruto was trapped here.

There may not be an out for Naruto, as tagging two on one escape plan was asking for trouble, but he'd sure as hell find one for Konohamaru.

"We'd better get started, then." Naruto said, "what's the first experiment?"

No better way to tame a demon than to use a loved one, right?


	3. Chapter 3

"When are we getting out of here, boss?"

Crimson spread through the tile, growing slick as they dragged a towel through thick liquid. The floorboards whined with the pressure applied. There was too much blood to care for the state of wooden floors, though. They didn't know who the blood came from, only that someone had to have died for there to be this much to clean. Konohamaru sat across from him, eyes dutifully on the floor and hands in a constant movement of circles. He'd been quieter than Naruto thought he would be. Konohamaru was a boisterous kid, still innocent even after countless battles. Naruto had thought he'd be sprouting obscenities and raising his fists. But instead, he was silent, assessing, waiting on Naruto to make a move that would never happen.

"Seriously boss, is your voice broken or something? I kinda want to know the plan."

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deep. The washcloth was too small to get anything done, too bloody to absorb anything liquid. Still, he scrubbed harder, pushed his fingernails into the fabric until they broke. Konohamaru sounded too hopeful for the answer Naruto had. He anticipated too much in too little time. With the chakra blockers slabbed to their wrists they had only taijutsu, which wouldn't be nearly enough to fight off any trained shinobi, let alone a sannin.

_Lee could do it._

"Come on, Naruto. What's happ—"

"Shut up, Konohamaru."

The towel dripped crimson water on the floor. He squeezed it until there was nothing left to drain. He didn't look up at Konohamaru. The chubby face that lit like fire when Naruto came by was too hopeful. Konohamaru was counting on him, looking up to him, expecting something out of nothing. _I'm not magic._ He couldn't wisp them away like a horse running through forest. There was too much of a maze to sift through, too many problems to fix before they could do anything.

He'd searched everywhere, opened every unlocked door and still found no room that led to sunlight. He was free to roam as he pleased, and that alone made him grateful to Orochimaru. But with free range came the knowledge that the lair would be set up so he'd never find a way outside. It was astounding how often he'd gotten lost. The trap of this lair was set spectacularly. Naruto had yet to find anything to aid in their escape. Right now, they were trapped, and neither were leaving unless they made some serious holes in the wall.

He suspected they were underground, so holes would only bring dirt in.

"Alright, alright." Konohamaru said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "You don't want to tell me. I get it. No need to get angry."

And just like that he was back to feeling guilty. Konohamaru was trying to figure out what his idol had planned. He was so damn hopeful about it that it drove Naruto over the edge. Without Konohamaru, he could raise his fist to Orochimaru and only fear for his own life. A simple solution to a complicated problem. But with Konohamaru, there was so much more at stake. He was still a child, an innocent, hopeful, and happy child. Konohamaru has friends, a whole village to care for him. Naruto was the reason Konohamaru had lived these few hours. He was the reason Naruto couldn't raise his fists to Orochimaru.

And there was nothing he could do to _get them away._

"I'm sorry." He said, setting the towel down. "The plan is a work in progress. Give me a bit more time."

Why put hope in a child when there was none? Why give Konohamaru something when there was nothing? He had no plan, no idea, no _nothing_. Orochimaru had him trapped. They had nowhere to go but through doors that led nowhere. One wrong move and Konohamaru died, and yet he still tried to find something, _anything,_ that could get even one of them out of this hole in the ground.

"Work in progress? Sweet. Just let me know when the plan starts." His eyes were shining like the stars on their darkest nights, and Naruto instantly felt horrible for lying the way he had. Didn't Konohamaru deserve to know the truth? Yes, he was a child, but he was also ninja. They were genin in a place surrounded by sannin. Konohamaru should be able to handle the truth, not feed off of Naruto's lies to find a false hope.

"Yeah. I'll let you know." Naruto said. He looked down at the mess below him. The water made the blood thinner, caste an image of something that was less than finished. Rather than having any removed, it spread across the floor. Sighing, he got back to work. Orochimaru had moved the body to the incinerator before Konohamaru saw anything. Thank God for that. He didn't know what he would have done if he knew Konohamaru had watched someone die as young as he was. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought the bastard would want us as far away from each other as possible."

"Nah. He wants me to help with chores. Whatever that means. What kind of guy kidnaps people to do his chores? Can't he just hire a maid or something? We're shinobi. Not cleaners."

"Maybe he doesn't want to pay anyone."

But Konohamaru brought up an excellent point. Orochimaru brought them here for experimental purposes, not to do his chores. Yet they washed a puddle of blood, waiting for the next corpse to appear so they'd clean more.

"Then again, who would work to do _this_?" Naruto said. No one he knew, and only the truly fucked up. "How is this towel supposed to get all this anyways? There's too much blood here." He put more pressure onto the floor, moving the towel back and forth before wringing in into a bucket. It was truly disgusting. Crimson smeared his hands, got into his nails, and had even started trailing up his wrist.

"That's kind of morbid. Maybe stop talking like that?" Konohamaru said. Naruto blinked. Morbid? He'd only spoken the truth. There was too much blood, and hardly anyone would _choose_ to work like this. He shrugged, licking his lips as he wrung out the blood into a bucket again. He was getting nowhere with this. Maybe if they had another towel, it'd get done much quicker. Perhaps some bleach too, and maybe some gloves.

"You don't have to help me, you know? I got this." Naruto said. He had enough sense to remember that Konohamaru was still a child, far too young to be cleaning blood like this, and far too innocent to be in this situation. "You can just go back to whatever you were doing before."

"You mean having Orochimaru's servant follow me around? God no. This is so much better. Less creepy."

"It's disgusting."

"You made it sound normal." Konohamaru said. Had he done that? Made cleaning chunks of flesh and blood sound normal? God, that was horrible. No child, no matter their training, should have to hear anyone talk of those atrocities as if it were everyday life. Konohamaru was twelve for God's sake, barely into adolescence. "There's gotta be more towels. The snard expects too much if he wants us to do this with only one." Konohamaru said.

"Snard?"

"His new nickname. You like?"

"It's fitting. Good job."

Konohamaru found something good, something fun in the pit of despair. He was a child. He still had hopes, dreams, ambitions. Konohamaru wanted to be Hokage, and was even willing to fight Naruto for the title. Naruto too, was still a child. While reality had crashed into him over the years, he still remained hopeful. Sasuke was his promise, and Hokage was his dream. But Naruto had years over Konohamaru, and those years meant everything in the maturity and realism he had above Konohamaru.

_One wrong move and I'll slash his throat_.

He'd been trying not to think of how much hold Orochimaru now held over Naruto. It was one thing to be captive, it was another to be captive _and_ afraid. Konohamaru's life depended on Naruto's choices. If he got caught concocting a plan to escape, it wasn't Naruto that got hurt, but Konohamaru, a child who couldn't see that Naruto _had no plan_.

"We _are_ getting out of here, right boss?"

Tears lodged themselves in his throat. He opened his mouth, struggling to talk, to _breath._ It was as if all the air in the world had been consumed into a vacuum, and he found that he had nothing to say. Were they getting out? Hopefully. Naruto would do his damnest to ensure at least Konohamaru escaped. Did he know when? Did he know how? Of course not. They were in a maze, a lair, trapped with a lunatic. Escape wouldn't come easy, but he'd be a shitty ninja if he thought it would.

"You are going to get out of here, got that? You will go home. I don't care what it takes, what I have to do, you are getting back to Konoha."

"And you?"

He'd do what he could when the time came. But now, in this moment, his priority was keeping Konohamaru alive. He was the eldest among the two. The strongest. It was his job, not only as a ninja, but as a decent human being, to keep children alive and safe so they could live the longest life possible.

"I'm getting out of here too, of course. Wouldn't be much of a plan if I didn't, now would it?"

He winked. He may not escape with Konohamaru, but he'd be sure to manage it at some point. Be it years or hours after Konohamaru left, he was getting out at some point, and no one, not a bastard or a lair, was stopping him.

"I can't wait till we're gone. This place is creepy"

"That's because we're living with a lunatic."

There were jars of organs splattered around shelves in the halls. Brown splotches caked the walls and the occasional body filtered through their vision. In the time spent here, Naruto had found more death than he had in all his years as a shinobi. The people weren't that much better either. The experimenters ran around with an apron of crimson. And the victims were groaning and lying half-dead on a floor littered with dirt.

_A truly horrible place to be._

"But we're the best shinobi around, right? We've got nothing to worry about." Naruto said. _Except everything._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains human experimentation.

A girl lay atop a table, bare chested and torso cut open. Her chest rose and fell in uneven breaths, no doubt feeling the raw air breath into her open stomach. A puddle of red pooled below her. The bag of blood necessary to feed her the transfusion needed was nonexistent.  _Blood loss will kill her_. He felt his stomach recoil inside him, nausea rising to his throat. Orochimaru cared nothing for people, only the results they gave him. He was immoral, unethical, disgusting.  _A lot of ninja are like that._ He had bound his wrists, and surprisingly, kept his ankles free.  _Is there something I could do?_  Blue eyes traveled across the room, searching for anything that could save her. Jars of organs, scalpels and knives, torture devices _,_ weapons, notebooks,  _needles and stitches_. Nothing to revive the blood she lost, but enough to close that gaping wound.

"Close her up, already. She's dying."

Sakura used her flexible fingers to weave and stitch the most gruesome of wounds. Tsunade did even better. Naruto would die to have even one of them with him now. No doubt their stellar intelligence would have found an escape route and Konohamaru would already be safe. But here, there was only him and his stupid battle brain. Everything screamed at him to stop caring and  _attack._ If he could look away from this woman and ignore her desperate need for blood, it'd be so easy to slip out of the binding ropes and kill Orochimaru where he stood.

But then Konohamaru would die. Someone, whether it be Kabuto or the demoness assigned to watch Naruto would kill Konohamaru if he did anything.

"She's dying anyways." Orochimaru said. The chill of his skin clasped Naruto's arm. He felt spidery hairs crawl through his body. This wasn't a woman he'd planned on saving, not even with those stitches so readily available. "When she takes her last breath, drag her to the incinerator. Marionette will lead you there." Was that all she was? A corpse to be rid of? Was there no family or friend out looking for her? Did no one miss her? Or was she trapped here with the knowledge that her loved ones were somewhere outside? Had she been looking for escape even as a knife penetrated her skin?

Soon, her body would be nothing but ash. There would be nothing left except for the puddle of blood. But even that blood would disappear.

_We'll be the ones to clean it._

"Does everyone become a puddle, here? Or is it only the ones you don't care about?"

One of these days, Naruto might unknowingly clean Konohamaru.

"I care only for their uses."

Fists clenched behind his back, veins bulging as he fought back the words that could get Konohamaru killed. Maybe death was a mercy on this woman. If he saved her, she'd be dealing with enough pain to make the strongest shinobi fall. Infection was a risky factor too. Saving her might cause a worse death than what was already upon her. People would miss her, but so long as she remained in this lair, there was no one to care for her, no one to remember her name.

Except for the people she once knew.

_I'm making excuses to let her die._

"Let me save her. She doesn't deserve this."

"No one does, Naruto. But science needs answers. And this is how we find it."

In the name of science, Orochimaru kidnapped and murdered. When team seven were children, only three years prior to this day, the Chuunin exams took a terrible downfall as Orochimaru pummeled them through the Forest of Death. _That_ was to kidnap a child, to possess him later on. In the name of science, Naruto lost his best friend.

" _Sasuke's dead. Killed in my attempt to possess him."_

Sasuke wouldn't die that easily.

He summoned all the hatred and anger buried in his heart, forced rage to run through his veins, imagined all the pain he'd survived to get to where he was.  _I saved Konoha._ It took sixteen years of blood, sweat, and tears. But he made it. And this man— _this murderer_ —kidnapped him from aspiring more in life, stole him from seeing the love he finally, finally earned from the village.

"You're sick."

He could slip out of the binds, grab the stitches and needles, and save this woman. Medicine was a skill unequipped for him, but he sure as hell could try. Letting this woman die was an abomination on himself. A shameful act. Those excuses he made earlier were an act of desperation, of fear. He was afraid of helping for no reason at all, afraid because he was trapped here at Orochimaru's mercy.  _That's no reason._ Ninja protect the innocent, the weak. They protect those who couldn't defend themselves. Ninja save people, not end them. True, some ninja were evil, but the good ones,  _the best ones_ were the ninja that protect, not destroy.

_Sometimes you must destroy to protect._

"Imagine she's Konohamaru."

_Dear God_.

He saw Konohamaru lying on that table, shirtless with a gaping hole in his stomach. The woman was gone, replaced with a child Naruto held dear. That could be Konohamaru. One wrong move on Naruto's part, and it  _was_  Konohamaru dying on a table. And that was only if Konohamaru didn't try anything either.  _I have to tell him the risks._ Konohamaru deserved to know that anything they do could get them killed. He deserved to know there was no plan. One of them could be left with a hole in their body and the other may never know.  _Not until we're dead, anyways._

"How could you do this?" He said. "It's inhumane.  _He's a child."_

"You're a child."

Naruto swallowed. He was the elder child among them, and that made a world of difference. Orochimaru may not understand that, but Konohamaru did. Why else would he go to Naruto for help? If the age difference mattered not, Konohamaru would've relied on himself to make a plan, not Naruto.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Naruto said.

Only Konohamaru mattered now.

"Naturally. Marionette will be here soon. I expect the body to be gone by the hour."

Naruto nodded, and when Marionette came by, who was the demoness assigned to watch him, he shut his mind off, listened to her instructions, and the body was burning before he could process what he had done.

They washed their hands after the body was gone. Naruto tried to make conversation, but was ignored. Marionette grabbed his forearm as he finished scrubbing his hands. She dragged him out the door, a rush to her steps. He thought to ask where they were heading, but shut his mouth. She probably wouldn't answer him anyways, and he'd find out soon enough. Would Konohamaru be there? It had been long enough without him, and Naruto wanted reassurance that he was still alive.

_That woman is dead._

He could have saved her.

Konohamaru mattered more.

"I am unaccountable for anything that might happen to you. Do not attack  _me_  because you hate Orochimaru."

_Might happen to you._ This was it. No more would he be cleaning the remains of some dead guy. This was when Orochimaru finally acted on the experimentation he'd been boasting about. The bullshit of immortality was inside Naruto. The chakra built into a Bijuu was everlasting. Orochimaru was obsessed with it. Immortality meant shit if it turned you into the embodiment of hatred. Kyuubi had lived millennials and was the worst and most miserable being Naruto had ever encountered.

"I take it you've been attacked before?"

Marionette rolled her eyes, and he felt her nails dig into his arm. "People are idiots." She said, "they think I'm at fault."

"You are leading me to my ultimate demise. Does not make you seem nice."

They stopped abruptly, her fingers leaving his arm and fell limply against her side. She stepped in front of him, eyes imploring and gazing into his. Her lips were in a permanent frown, hair as pale as the sand of Suna.

He swallowed, reminded of Sasuke of all people. She was serious. No joking around, no laughter hidden in her words. Marionette stood before him as a confident woman who was sick of Orochimaru's victims attacking  _her_. Like many, he assumed she was a victim turned puppet.  _The name suits her position._ He was only joking with her. Being attacked unprovoked was horrible, especially when you least expect it. If it happened often enough it was no wonder she tried to hold herself unaccountable.

_It wouldn't matter, though. People see her as the one that led them to pain._

"I am not at fault here. If you attack me, I will kill you."

There was too much confidence and hatred in her voice for it to be lie.

"I doubt Orochimaru would be happy with that. I believe he's too… what's the word? Obsessive. I may hold the key to his life's work, so my death would probably lead to your death."

"Then we both die."

"Morbid much? It sounds like you want a double suicide."

"Shut up and move."

Her nails dug into his arm again. Hallway through hallway they crossed until she stopped them at an open doorway. He saw Orochimaru standing by an identical table the woman died on, and he took a step back. But Marionette was there to ensure leaving wasn't an option. The door shut behind them, and it was Orochimaru with two of his victims.

_Why can't I be in a position like Marionette?_

Maybe her position was absolute hell.

Maybe she enjoyed leading others to their surgical table.

Did she ever get cut open?

"Over here, Naruto. Marionette, stay where you are." Orochimaru said.

He heaved a deep breath. This was what he had anticipated. Some sort of experiment was going to happen. Whether it be forced surgery or some messing of the seal.  _The fourth strengthened it. It'll be alright._ But no matter what happened, Konohamaru was alive so long as he obeyed.  _A price worth paying._  He stepped forward, head mingling with a familiar dizziness. Never had he thought he'd become the shinobi to comply, to stand there with nothing to do and leverage to hold him captive.

Yet here he was.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Surgical instruments sat on the desk beside the table. He brushed his tongue over his lips. Was this what Sasuke did all these years? Help this monster maim and murder?

"This may surprise you, but very little research has been done on Jinchuuriki. The seal can mess with many aspects of a human. Emotions, forced possession, invited possession, animal instincts, stuff like that. That's what I learned from watching you. But I have yet to discover if any other part of you is different."

"How do you mean? I'm the same as everyone else."

Perspiration dripped to his brow, hands trembling in a way they hadn't since he was a child. Tsunade always took extra precaution with Naruto because he held the weapon of Konoha. There was a reason Sarutobi forbade Konoha from speaking of Kyuubi. Kyuubi was a demon people wanted at their disposal. Naruto held that power, that monster within his stomach, and now Tsunade's precautions had gone to waste. Orochimaru succeeded where Akatsuki did not. He was not dead, but he was not free. There was leverage where no one had hit before and Naruto was well and truly trapped.

"Far from it, Naruto. There's a demon inside you. Your chakra works differently. You communicate with another entity no one can see nor hear. And your body may be different too."

"I don't understand."

Sheer stupidity. He'd been cut open before and no doctor reported on any differences in his body. Orochimaru was playing a game that had finished long ago. There was nothing to accomplish from dissecting him other than weakening his body enough that he could barely move. The chakra cuffs not only blocked his chakra, but Kyuubi's. So there was no magic healing and no back up chakra to rely on.

He'd never thought he'd actually miss Kyuubi.

"I'm cutting you open."

"You could have said as much. No need to get technical."

"Most would appreciate me informing them what I'm looking for and why."

He pressed a hand flat against the table. It was as cold as the frost in the village of snow. The straps would be tightened harsher than ever before, as every scalpel that sliced his skin would make him  _move._ But Orochimaru would want him still during surgery, not flailing.

"I want to see Konohamaru after."

"I can arrange that."

He bobbed his head before sitting on the table. Compliance was an aspect of life he had never known before, but now must learn. Defiance would succeed in killing a child deserving of life, so he'd do as he was told, and eventually, one day, get Konohamaru as far from this hell was possible.

He licked his lips, removing his shirt before laying flat against the table. It felt as if he were back camping on the coldest nights without a blanket. His shoulder blades dug into the metal table, wrists forced upwards as leather clasped his arms and legs. "Any anesthetics?" He asked. Strapping him down suggested there would be none, but knowing beforehand if he'd feel someone's hands wriggle through his organs was something he wanted to prepare for.

"You can't fight Kyuubi unconscious. If the demon somehow accessed its chakra through you, I'd want you to fight it. You need to be awake for that."

"So, these chakra cuffs might not work?"

"Against a mass of chakra? I'm uncertain. Against you? They work perfectly."

His breath shuddered as a gag was pressed into his mouth. That, at least, gave him something to scream and bite into. Perhaps that was why Orochimaru stuffed it between his lips.  _Don't watch. Don't watch. Don't watch._ He focused his gaze at the ceiling as metallic tools reverberated through his ears. And when he felt the icy metal gently press onto his stomach, a long, deep mewl escaped his throat. He closed his eyes so tight they might explode, and felt a tooth break as he bit into the gag.

Perhaps he'd be given painkillers afterwards.

* * *

 

Crusty eyelids struggled to pry open. He pushed the overwhelming heat beside him away, flailing his arm around for anything familiar. Fists clenched around a silky fabric, body sinking deeper into the absolute softness pressed against him. "Maru?" He said, eyes so heavy he didn't even try to open them, "you there?" Orochimaru promised him Konohamaru would be there when he woke. What if he opened his eyes to an empty room? It wouldn't matter _._ He was in a place where deals meant nothing and promises were empty. Whether Konohamaru was there or not depended largely on how many lies Orochimaru sprouted before that damn surgery.

"You've been asleep for hours. I thought you were dead."

A smile quirked at his lips. How long had it been since he heard that voice?  _Too long._ Konohamaru was laying beside him, hand resting on his head. Each had a pillow below them. His eyes were rimmed red and frenzied, darting across Naruto's body like a wild animal meeting it's starved prey. His skin had gone pasty white, and hair as mused as Naruto's when morning struck. "You okay?" He asked, intertwining his fingers between Konohamaru's.

"You wouldn't wake up. I tried shaking you, screaming too. And I knew you had a pulse, so you weren't actually dead. But some people never wake up. Sometimes for years. Like Tsunade. She didn't wake up. And…and when you didn't wake—"

"I'm fine, Maru. Awake and perfectly healthy. Nothing to worry about."

Naruto pressed himself closer to Konohamaru, ignoring how the stitches pulled at his skin. His chest felt like a fire had eaten him alive, searing through his body as everything faded around him. Nothing mattered more than Konohamaru. If he had to pull some stitches to provide comfort, he'd do it. If keeping him alive meant having his chest ripped open, then he'd live with the pain of it.

It took more energy that he'd have liked. His limbs were trees rooted to the ground, but he pulled his hands into Konohamaru's hair, pushing against the tangles erupting from every corner against his head. His fingers brushed against the scalp and rewound into the heavy locks until everything was smoothed out.

"I'm fine." He said, "everything is fine, now."

Konohamaru didn't believe him. And why would he? Naruto was lying through his teeth. It was clear as day that Orochimaru did something, but whether Konohamaru knew the extent of the damage, Naruto was uncertain. At best, he could provide some optimism in a world of worry. At worst, neither would be the same as when they first arrived.

"You're not healthy. He did something to you. I know it."

Naruto frowned. This wasn't the optimism Konohamaru had shown the day before. What of the plan he so believed in? Where was the illusion that everything would be alright?

"Come on, Maru. I  _look_  fine, right?"

"You look awful."

That certainly got rid of any plan to convince Konohamaru he was fine. But why would he want that? Naruto was injured. It didn't matter that Konohamaru was young and hopefully didn't know what had happened. They were prisoners, and keeping each other dark over important matters was a mistake.

"So what if he hurt me? I've got an awesome plan cooking in my brain. We'll be outta here soon."

Konohamaru pursed his lips. He hadn't smiled once since Naruto woke. And the wetness brimming in his eyes signified that there would be no smile. Naruto clasped their hands together, pulling a grin that felt more like a grimace. One of them should be happy, at least, if only to bring a better atmosphere than misery.

"There was never a plan, was there? There still isn't. And… and you can't move with that injury. I saw it. You'd collapse with only one step, and might even die if we tried to leave."

A shuddery breath left him. This was what he was most afraid of. Konohamaru saw realism where he normally saw idealism. It was true Naruto had no plan, but Konohamaru was so excited to believe that Naruto had something to pull. To have all that hope replaced with nothing caste an air of despair over Konohamaru, one that Naruto wanted to steal for himself if it kept Konohamaru happy.

"We're alive, aren't we? And there's Sakura and Moegi, too. I bet their looking for us. Kiba, Udon, all our friends are planning an escape for us, you got that? I may not have anything, but they do. Until then, we've got to stay alive, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they're coming. They'll be here soon."

And that was all Naruto needed to hear. Any doubt from Konohamaru was a doubt too real for him to handle. He knew someone was coming, but relying on the  _hope_  that they might find them was too unreliable. He had to find something that would get them out before Orochimaru lost use in them.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto jumped out of his skin as the door slammed open. His sat up with a frenzied fever.  _What the fuck?_ Pupils dilated, he clutched at his chest. Sweat coated his hair until it was slick against his forehead. He'd barely managed to fall back asleep after Konohamaru had been taken some time in the night. Marionette had been coming in to check his vitals every now and then, but there had been no sign of Orochimaru.

Until now, that was. Orochimaru loomed by the door, hair wild as his eyes darted to Naruto like a crazed animal. Konohamaru stood beside him, eyes blinking, trembling body, and arms hugging himself.

It was the scene Naruto had been fearing. Somewhere, he must have gone wrong. Somehow, Naruto had crossed the boundary and set Orochimaru off. Why else would Konohamaru be so terrified? This was when Naruto watched him die. This was the moment Naruto had dreaded since he first laid eyes on Konohamaru that day he was strapped to a table.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Just please,  _please_ , don't hurt him." Naruto said.

His heartbeat thudded rapidly against his chest, the stitches protesting his jerky movements. He pressed his feet against the ground, nails digging into the wall until they bled, and with a final, agonizing groan, Naruto pushed himself into a stand, body leaning firmly against the wall as he took slow, shuddery steps forward.

"Please, Orochimaru. Whatever happened, we didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. Just let him go."

He choked on his watery voice, clutching at his chest as it seared fire through his body. Tsunade would've advised him not to walk. She would've ordered him bedrest and a healthy diet, and he would have blatantly ignored her because ramen was his lifeline and running was his joy. Now though, he'd give anything to hear her scream obscenities at him. He'd love a plate full of vegetables if it meant they were out of this hell. Even having Sasuke shove a sword into his gut was better than fearing for someone else's life  _all the damn time._

"Do not play innocent." Orochimaru said, mouth twisting into a sneer, "you planned this, didn't you?"

Breath rasping through agonizing groans, tears welling his throat into a flood, legs wobbling with every step, pain coursing through his veins at every move.  _Planned what?_ Had Konohamaru done something? Gotten into some kind of trouble?

_Of course Konohamaru was in trouble. Everything here is trouble._

"Right. Yes. What did I plan?"

Orochimaru stepped forward, jerking Konohamaru into a stumble. Naruto licked his cracked lips, gasping for air but only breathing blood. He kept his eyes on Konohamaru as Orochimaru stormed up to Naruto. His heavy footsteps echoed through the room, raven hair whipping behind tense shoulders. Naruto had never seen him so pissed before. Not even when Kyuubi possessed him and attacked or when Tsunade denied Orochimaru medicine.  _Never_ had Naruto been a victim to Orochimaru's anger.  _Never_ had he known how terrifying a towering man over him was.

"Do not play games with me." He said, hands grasping at Naruto's face, pinching his cheeks together. "I don't have that patience right now."

Should he fake it and admit guilt? No. Anything Naruto did got Konohamaru killed. If he pretended he planned something, Konohamaru would die for it. But if he denied any schemes, Konohamaru was at fault. Konohamaru did do something.  _Stupid child._ And he was getting punished for it whether Naruto confessed guilt or not.

_Which was better?_

Konohamaru had taken on a fighting stance, fists raised even as his hands quivered. Naruto felt pride light inside him. Konohamaru has  _done_ something. And while he had gotten caught, it was more than anything Naruto had done since arrival.

Orochimaru paid no mind to Konohamaru, however, as he pressed his nails into Naruto's flesh, pinching so hard Naruto felt the bones bruise. His legs were noodles where he stood, feet near collapse as his chest seared his brain into tears.

Konohamaru has done something.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Naruto released his hand from his chest, pressing it onto Orochimaru's wrist and pulling a silent plea for him to let go. He knew nothing of what Konohamaru did, only that they were getting hurt whether he admitted fault or not.

From his peripheral vision, Naruto saw Konohamaru fling forwards, grasping at Orochimaru. A battle cry filled the room, lighting a familiar dance of sparring and fighting within Naruto. He felt the ninja within him come  _alive_ as Konohamaru wrenched at Orochimaru, biting into flesh and using every dirty academy move ever taught. Naruto swallowed a heavy lump, using Konohamaru's tactics as a distraction and swinging his fist at Orochimaru's face. A crackling shatter reverberated as his knuckles collided. Orochimaru's face whipped to the side, body flinging with the force of the hit. Naruto glanced at his bloody knuckles, surprised he even managed to strike as his knees forgot how to stand and he  _fell._

"Let him go, you snard. Naruto doesn't know anything. It was all me." Konohamaru said.

Blood smeared Konohamaru's lips, his teeth shining crimson as he smiled crookedly at Naruto. Orochimaru was frozen where he stood, staring as if he couldn't process what had happened. Naruto's chest heaved in uneven breaths, his mouth gasping for air as he pulled himself onto his back. His stitches had come undone, and his shirt stuck to the blood like Konohamaru stuck to Naruto.

"Give me a little credit." Naruto said, "I did punch him."

Konohamaru was at his side instantly, small hands roving over Naruto's shirt and face. He felt cool air wisp onto his chest, warm liquid flowing across his skin. "I don't know medicine." Konohamaru said, "I can't fix it." Trembling fingers pressed into the wound, attempting to stop blood flow as the wound leaked crimson over the floor.

_Like the puddle._

"No. You can't." Orochimaru said. His golden eyes blazed fire at them, "and if you want to do something useful, you'll get Kabuto and request medical attention."

"I can't leave him."

"Then he'll bleed out."

Naruto blinked blearily. Konohamaru's chocolate eyes filled with tears, his pasty skin growing ever whiter, and head shaking back and forth so chronically it made his head spin.

No way they could've landed a hit unless Orochimaru  _let them._

"It's alright." Naruto said.

"I can't leave you  _with him."_

" _I'm fine,_ Maru." Drowsiness consumed him, and he watched with an exhausted fatigue as Konohamaru hands left his body as he ran faster then Sasuke ran from Sakura.

"You have no idea what he did, do you?"

That was all he heard before darkness consumed him.

* * *

 

Tiny fingers clasped at him with bruising force, soft whimpers emitting a melancholic melody. Fevered skin radiated warmth like a shimmering fire. Naruto slanted his head, forehead meeting the familiar hair of Konohamaru. "Hey." He said gently, not wanted to wake him if Konohamaru was asleep. Why had Orochimaru put them together again? They'd rose against him, punched him, impulsively acted on everything they shouldn't have. Naruto did everything necessary to get Konohamaru killed. So, why were they in the same bed and still  _breathing_? "What did you do?"

Konohamaru snuggled closer, cuddling him like no one had ever done before. It felt uncannily strange. His whole life Naruto had been alone, never having anyone to cuddle with when  _he_ was hurting. He'd never dreamed of touching anyone while sick or injured because that was never his reality.

But this was Konohamaru, a sick child who had terrible things happen to him, and he held onto Naruto like a child would their parent.

"I hate it here." Konohamaru said. "I wanna go home. I want Moegi and Udon. I want to eat pancakes and practice the sexy no jutsu. I want a hot bath, my own bedroom, and I want to wash my fricking hair already."

Naruto fidgeted, turning his body enough to see Konohamaru better. He pressed their foreheads together, his fingers tracing the contours of Konohamaru's face. This was a fate he'd wish upon no one, let alone someone so dear to him. He heaved a deep breath, imagining a knife struck through Orochimaru's chest as his breathing wheezed into nothing.  _That_ was a death deserving of  _that man._ But killing Orochimaru would be near impossible with his injury and lack of chakra. His brain wracked for any chance of escape but only found that he'd make as far as two steps before collapsing. Konohamaru, however, could run forever if given the chance.

"I know. We'll be back soon." He said.

"How can you say that?" Konohamaru said. "No ones here, Naruto. No ones looking for us. And we can't leave. I killed a guy today. I tried to escape because you can barely move now. How can you say we'll be home when we're  _never going back?"_

"Because people are looking for us. You think Udon and Moegi would give up on you so soon? You think Tsunade wouldn't flip the world upside down to find us? They are coming. I know this, Konohamaru. And we are leaving, soon. Very soon."

"What if you're wrong?"

He opened his mouth, the answer full of optimism and belief. It should have been a simple answer. Of course, they'd get out of here. Tsunade would flip heaven and hell for them. But what if she couldn't find them? What if Orochimaru had hidden them so deep and so far that there was no finding them? Konohamaru could be right, but he could also be wrong.

And it was impossible for Naruto to be completely certain of the answer.

"I don't know." He said. "I… I have to believe they'll find us because… because it's all I have now. If they can't—"

His voice broke off, a watery sob wracking his body. What if they were never found? They'd become one of those crimson puddles. They'd become forgotten like that woman Naruto let die. Konohamaru was right. What if he was wrong? What would they do, then? Wait for an opportunity to present itself? Wait for his body to heal?

"He cut off my finger."

"What?"

"The pinkie. He cut it right off. Didn't even hesitate. Just… cut it off like it was nothin'."

A hand waved in Naruto's face, bloody bandages running across a stub of a finger. Naruto stared, slack jawed, as Konohamaru cupped the stub with his other hand, protecting it from the air leaking through the gauze. "It's gone." He said, "in one second. One fucking second."

"I am so sorry."

What was he supposed to do? Claim it would be alright? Nothing was alright. Nothing would be until they saw sunlight and trees and lake. They needed to leave, whether someone found them or not. Konohamaru wouldn't survive much longer, not if Naruto obeyed as Orochimaru wanted, and not if he went off and killed the man. This lair was no place for a child. Hell, it was no place for an  _adult._ Konohamaru lost a finger. A finger! And for what? Killing someone when that was all Orochimaru ever did?  _Hypocritical snard._

"I'll kill him, Maru. And then we're leaving. And it won't happen a week from now. I'm talking as soon as I see those piss filled eyes. The moment he dares to approach us again, he's fucking dead."

"How?" Konohamaru said, "you tried walking today and we all saw how that went. He's a sannin. Too powerful. There's no way you could kill him. Not even if you didn't have those… those… cuts all over you."

"Have a little faith, my disciple. We've got many hours to plan his assassination. How long ago did he leave?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever the case. I have a murder to brew."

The door clinked shut, soft footsteps heading in their direction. Too quiet to be Orochimaru, but too threatening for them not to be aware. Naruto wrapped an arm around Konohamaru, pulling him close as he shifted to his side. No way in hell was anyone else getting their hands on Konohamaru. If they wanted anything, they were killing him first.

"Maybe I can help."

Marionette's soft voice sang the softest tune, yet was as cold as ice. The words Naruto had never thought to hear was his only respite. He turned his neck enough to glimpse the girl he'd learned to hate. This was the bitch that led and watched as hundreds were tortured and killed. She stayed by Orochimaru's side, obeyed his every word, and never spoke against him.

"Why?" Naruto said. He'd done the same, hadn't he? Watched as people were murdered because Konohamaru mattered more than them. He'd cleaned blood and organized organs without a second thought. He obeyed, submitted, and when finally given the courage to fight back, was given an ally for help.

_Unless it's a trap._

"I don't want to be here." She said.

Naruto flipped over to his back. Her posture was as straight as any kunoichi, stern expression mixing with a relief he'd seen only in the darkest eras. There might have been lies hidden within her, but it was a risk he'd be willing to take.

"Welcome to the murder club. Got any ideas?"

If this was a trap, they were as good as dead.

"Only an imagination filled of ways to kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

"I want this to end." Konohamaru said, "I want everything to end." Naruto blinked, exhausted eyes looking to the child he so desperately cared for. Those were the words no one should utter, let alone a kid who used to follow Naruto around in a cardboard box. How he missed those days. Konohamaru's naivety was a death sentence here, and he'd quickly learned to drop his past innocence in favor of survival instinct.

Sweat piled high upon the bed. Someone had turned the heater to an uncomfortable level. But Konohamaru was as clingy as he'd been when they first set their backs onto this bed. His head sunk in Naruto's side, scorching skin keeping Naruto awake when he'd rather sleep. Eyes closed as fingers deepened into Naruto's arm. He never squirmed, never complained, not even a grunt left Naruto's lips.

If Naruto became a teddy bear to shield Konohamaru from more pain, then a teddy bear he was happy to be.

He wrapped black sheets around Konohamaru's shoulders. As a child, blankets had been his only comfort. When a storm thundered above the roof, he shielded himself by crowding into bed and hiding behind the sheets. Naruto wasn't alone this time around, but the blankets still provided a sense of security Naruto hadn't needed in a long while.

"We all do, me and Marionette. It will end soon, I promise. Remember the plan?"

Bags bruised Konohamaru's eyelids, skin lost of all color, eyes empty of all happiness. This place had zapped him of everything he once was.  _Do I look like that?_ There was no energy, no life, only exhaustion. How did anyone survive here? How had Marionette thrived under such circumstances? Orochimaru was horrid to his own people, beating them, forcing surgery upon them, drugging them. The only reason to stay was that there was no escape.

_Until we make one._

How could Sasuke live with himself knowing he worked for a monster?

"Yeah. I know. But what about after this? When we're out. I don't want to be a shinobi anymore. Too much risk. What if Udon and Moegi don't like me for it?"

"Then they're not good friends. I'll love you whether you're the strongest ninja in the world or a civilian working in Ino's flower shop. If Udon and Moegi can't accept you as you are, then they never deserved you."

Eyes glistening with tears, Konohamaru hugged Naruto's arm, avoiding his still healing chest. "I've thought about death, you know? About killing myself."

It should have surprised him, horrified him even. But death seemed a mercy in this world, and although Naruto hadn't dared think of death since his childhood, he understood where Konohamaru was coming from.

"Just don't act on the thought. We'll be out soon."

* * *

 "I want to help you." Naruto said, "I want to watch you perform an experiment." Konohamaru's breathing had evened out, head tilted as his arms scrawled across the mattress. Naruto had grown accustomed to receiving unexpected hugs in the middle of the night, and tiny fingers interlocking through Naruto's palm was surprisingly reassuring. "I hear you've found cures and vaccines for multiple diseases. Let me help you with it."

Orochimaru's golden eyes narrowed, mouth curling into that nasty scowl of his. Naruto felt ire rise inside him. Konohamaru had done his damnest in this godforsaken hole. He had survived and he had struggled and he had lost a fucking finger. Naruto had been irresponsible, not thinking that even death may have been preferable than the fate sealed upon him and Konohamaru. There were outcomes to their situation Marionette had made known to him. Apparently, many had chosen suicide as their only option, grabbing the nearest sharpened tool available and stabbing themselves where they knew was fatal.

That had alarmed him as Konohamaru had admitted to feeling as if death were a mercy, and he had access to instruments that could kill him.

_Thank god Konohamaru didn't act on those thoughts._

Naruto wouldn't blame him if he had.

"That's a drastic change in attitude. What happened?" Orochimaru said.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed clasping Konohamaru's unresponsive hand, desperate for support even though he knew he was on his own. His chest felt significantly better than that first day. Where he once was unable to walk, he now suffered little enough that pacing were possible. Painkillers, as provided by Marionette, saved him from any unnecessary pain, and had given him the energy to strategize like he did in battle.

"This is my life now. Why waste it dreaming of things that will never happen?"

Orochimaru studied him for a lie. His eyes drew near, observing, analyzing. There was no kindness in the gaze. But Naruto expected none. Orochimaru was a soulless monster, worse than Kyuubi. He would ensure everything went as planned even if it meant hurting a child and killing another. Marionette was somewhere in the hall listening for signs of chaos.  _We can do this._

He should have done it earlier.

"Very well. My next experiment is in an hour. You may observe, but nothing more."

The hour passed by in unpleasant anxiety. Naruto wrung his hands together, practiced walking with inch deep incisions stitched to his chest, and repeated the mantra of  _calm down_  until his heart finally slowed. The room was dreary, silent. Konohamaru slept peacefully. Dank walls dripped water onto the tile floor. Humidity frying them until they were blisters of sweat. Marionette had come by to take Konohamaru elsewhere. She had gained authority in ranks, apparently, and was now using it to help them. He'd taken a reckless gamble by trusting her. But even as he told himself Marionette was a stranger never to be trusted, he knew that Orochimaru was far, far worse, and Konohamaru was safer with the lesser evil.

_Marionette hasn't done anything. Konohamaru is fine._

He'd made her promise to keep Konohamaru safe. Whether she kept it had yet to be seen.

The door eased open with a squeal. Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling, exhaling. Orochimaru sauntered through. His arrogant face was twisted in a smirk, hair falling fluidly in a high ponytail. Naruto's bunched his fists into his trousers. Wide eyes revealed genuine fear as his cheeks blushed a rosy pink.

He'd never been good liar.

"Right this way." Orochimaru's head tilted to the door. Yellow eyes shimmering with a ploy unseen. Air wheezed through Naruto's mouth.  _Calm down. Ninja are supposed to be good at this._

He licked his lips and eased himself up, using the wall as support. Orochimaru was moving before he was ready, and he rushed his steps to catch up. The walls were dank with moisture, chains hanging at the tip of the ceiling. Cries and groans echoed through passing cellars. The air was wet with misery. Naruto pressed his palm to his chest, ignoring the ache walking left him with.

"How far is the lab?" Naruto asked

"Not too far. Have you been taking the antibiotics?"

"I've been taking the pills given to me. Not sure what they are."

"Good. Good. Your body seems to be healed enough. How do you feel?"

"Better than the first day."

Was Orochimaru planning  _another_ experiment so soon? He'd barely had a week to recover from a forced surgery. How was he expected to heal without the assistance of Kyuubi in so little time?

_You're walking, aren't you?_

Tsunade would recommend he walk some to heal faster.

They strode into a heated room. Metal surrounded all sides. Surgical instruments sat idly in an open box and a boy lay unconscious on a table. Blood seeped from stray jars littering the shelves. Organs squelching as some guy in the corner handled the innards of some stranger. Splatters of brown stained the floor below the table. But it was clean, sanitary, as was needed for a surgery with little risk of infection.

"Are you drugging him?" Naruto said. He cleared his throat, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. His eyes dilated, sweat circling his lower back. "He'll probably wake up during the procedure without a numbing agent. Sakura says that could cause problems. Too much movement and noise. Easy to screw up the incision."

"You weren't drugged. Everything went fine."

Naruto interlocked his hands together, eyes glazing over everything the room had. _No drugs._ The mans eyes were closed, but Naruto knew they'd be open after the first cut. He'd scream and he'd thrash, much like Naruto had when  _he_ lay on the table.

Had Sasuke cut anyone open?

He didn't want to think about it. Sasuke wasn't in the lair from what he'd seen. And if he was, he hadn't shown his face. Next time Naruto saw him, he'd ask if he'd exposed an innocent bystander to a forced surgery or any painful experiment. But what if Sasuke  _had_ destroyed someone's life like that? What if he actively sought out victims and strapped them to a table?

Naruto shook his head.  _Focus._ He was here to get Konohamaru out, not to sit by and watch as someone was cut open. Marionette blatantly refused to attack Orochimaru, and Naruto wouldn't dare let Konohamaru near him. That left only Naruto to be rid of the biggest threat to them all.

He'd have preferred Orochimaru be drugged, though. Disorientation was a blessing in battle unless he were the one confused. But if he got close enough to reach a scalpel or knife, then he had something, however small, to work with.

_Konohamaru might already be out._

Naruto hoped to god he was.

Orochimaru settled Naruto as far from the tray of instruments as possible. He kept his eyes on the far wall as the clatter of metal met his ears. A squelch bled through as the first cut was made, and to Naruto's surprise, the man didn't wake.

_He's already been drugged._

Orochimaru's gaze was set on his work, hands working fluidly as someone's gut was ripped open. Fingers twisted through blood as the skin was turned inside out. Naruto swallowed bile, pressing his hands to his nauseating stomach. How was Orochimaru not sickened?

Slowly, while Orochimaru was busy, Naruto inched closer to the spare medical knives. The name of anything besides scalpel was lost to him. He kept as still as possible, freezing when Orochimaru's head slanted in his direction. His shirt clung to his sweat filled skin. The gauze across his chest would need replacing again. But that was no problem now. There was only him, a monster, and those damn knives.

"I know what you're doing." Orochimaru said. "I won't hesitate to leave this man open to stop you. He'll probably die from my lack of attention to him as I remedy all the mistakes you've made."

"What mistakes?"

"Konohamaru. Marionette. Did you truly believe they could leave?"

A gurgling growl echoed from his throat, rage seizing him as he bit his nails into his palms. Naruto had failed enough as it was. Konohamaru had suffered because of Naruto's stupidity. There was no way in hell he was letting Orochimaru win. Not this time and never again. Naruto gave him too much control already, and he was done with that.

He ground his teeth together, nostrils flaring. Fear wouldn't help him now, only rage. He jumped to the tray of scalpels, piercing his hand as he caught one between his fingers and whirled at Orochimaru.  _Just one hit._ Slippery hands nearly lost their grip on the knife, but he pressed harder, moving faster until he was so close he could finally stab Orochimaru.

_One hit._

Orochimaru grabbed him by the wrist, stealing the scalpel and twisting him around until Naruto's back rested across his chest. Groping hands slithered over his body. Fingers rested upon a stubble chin, pushing up until Naruto's neck stretched.  _I hate you._ Feet frozen where they stood, Naruto released a gurgling scream, jolting his body to weaken Orochimaru's grasp. Burns nestled in his eyes, hot streaks trailing down fevered cheeks. A nail scratched at the incision, tearing the stitches, ripping skin apart. Blood melted into a Orochimaru's hand, rivers of red slipping down Naruto's thighs. "I can tear your stitches." Orochimaru said. "I can take another finger from Konohamaru's pitiful hand. You have no power here. No chakra. No strength. You are my possession."

Drool slipped down his lips, mouth open in a silent scream, gasping for air as Orochimaru jabbed his fingers into Naruto's chest. Agonizing fury seared through Naruto's body, scorching his skin as stitches tore apart until his chest was wide open once more. Head rolling as spots lined his vision. Legs crumbled until all that was holding him up was Orochimaru.  _I failed._ He had one job. One stupid job, and he couldn't even pull it off. What kind of ninja was he? Failing not only to protect one of his own, but being unable to fight against his captor. Were the villagers right about him? Would he truly never amount to anything?

"Stupid snard." Naruto said. He hadn't a clue what the word meant. Only that it was Konohamaru's chosen word for Orochimaru, and he'd use it until the end of time. There was no place in this world for monsters. Orochimaru needed to die. Not because Naruto hated him, but because he didn't belong in any world besides his own head. "Always… gotta hurt others, right?... Sasuke's like you. Just like you."

Orochimaru's finger pressed deeper into the wound, nails biting into flesh, cutting through stitch and skin. Shadows invaded Naruto's vision, head dropping to his chest. Anguish seared through his body, head pounding in tune with his ringing ears. This was it. Orochimaru was killing him this time.  _Finally._ Konohamaru would die shortly after him, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.  _We'd both be outta here. Somewhere safe. Somewhere better._

Anything was better than this.

Orochimaru forced his hand out of Naruto's chest. Hands clasped his shoulders as he was pushed into the wall, falling down, down, down onto the cold, hard floor. A thud echoed through the corridor. His back arched reflexively as it landed. Unconsciousness seized his mind.  _So close._ Body curled up into a fetal position, Naruto coughed up the blood filling his mouth, spitting the taste of iron from his tongue. His chest was heavy with warm rivers of red.

"Did you  _really_ believe you can escape? Are you that foolish?"

Naruto wheezed a pitiful groan, head rolling side by side. His head pounded lightening, forcing his eyes closed tight and Orochimaru was  _still talking._

"Did you think I wouldn't notice two of my prisoners disappear? Did you think no one would report it to me?"

Sound became muffled, sight going black. Naruto closed his eyes, raising a hand to his chest. He thought back to the village. How they hated him. Sasuke. He became in tune with the hatred he knew as a child. And he welcomed this new, fresh rage he held for Sasuke.  _Monsters. All of them monsters._ The villagers neglected him, pushed him around, told him he'd never be anybody. Sasuke worked for a bloodthirsty lunatic. He brought people in for Orochimaru's pleasure and let innocent peoples lives be destroyed.  _Sasuke hurt people. Not just me. Others._

How did he think anyone like that could be saved?

He sought the chakra buried deep inside him, tapping into the pure hate he felt long, long ago. Chakra cuffs, no matter their strength, couldn't possibly withstand a Kyuubi.

"Shouldn't have told me about the cuffs." Naruto said. The inkling of demonic chakra seeped through his fingertips. His eyes grew bloody, nails sharpening into a sick yellow. Nothing mattered except Konohamaru. Nothing. Naruto may have been a limp, bloodied, and pale mess on the ground, but he wasn't disposable. People cared that he'd died. They cared that he'd gone missing. Orochimaru didn't have that. He was disposable, with no one to care for what happened to him.

"What are you doing?"

Crimson chakra wrapped around his body. He felt his chest ease it's pressure as Kyuubi healed what it could. The cackle of metal broke through the air as a chill roved over his wrist. The cuff was broken, and Kyuubi was out.

_Die._

Naruto flung himself at Orochimaru. This wasn't the first time he'd fought Kyuubi, but it sure as hell would be the last. Sannin or not, Orochimaru was not surviving this. He summoned all the strength he'd gathered over the years, used Kyuubi's chakra until his teeth bore fangs, and swung a fist into Orochimaru's gut. In the spare second Orochimaru kneeled over, Naruto rolled for a scalpel, pinning the handle between his palm and struck.

He straddled his legs over Orochimaru, using one hand to hold the hands threatening to choke him and the other to carry the knife. He hefted the knife above his head and struck down into stomach. Orochimaru gave a pathetic rasp, eyes bulging, body instinctively jolting at a sudden onslaught of injury. But there was no time for anything else. Naruto brought the scalpel down in swift motions again and again and again. Blood splattered onto his face, body trembling with a frightening force. Sobs ripped through him like a hurricane. A battle cry screamed a desperate fight for relief as the scalpel slipped through bloodied fingers and clattered to the floor. His stomach curled inside his gut and he heaved.

"I hate you." He said, "I hate you, hate you, hate you."

Orochimaru's face was as pale as the moon, golden eyes now fading white. Blue lips were open in a silent scream. The clothes, once gray and black now forever red, were shredded. There was nothing left of him but an ugly body.

Orochimaru was dead. There was nothing more to do. He swiped at his mouth, curling into a ball. Kyuubi had yet to completely possess him, so he fought the chakra back, and waited until the incision was completely healed before standing on shaky legs and moving until he was finally, finally out of this hell.

_Two prisoners escaped. No one has Konohamaru. They're already free._


	7. Chapter 7

He limped blindly through the halls. People scattered their arms at his legs and rasped for help. But they went ignored. His head was buzzing a tune unknown. The halls were dark and damp. The pungent scent of rotten decay wafted through his nose, gagging him until he pushed his shirt over his face. Blood soaked him to the bone, hair a hardened red, lashes crusty with gore. A thin scalpel slipped between his wet hands. Blue eyes dropped to see where it landed, but had no reason to pick it up again.

He wandered the lair for what felt like an eternity. Legs dragged him through hall after hall. There was only one reason to try, one reason he bothered. _Konohamaru._ Oftentimes, he woke on the floor, curled onto the side, and with no knowledge of how he fell or how long he'd been out. So, like any trained ninja, Naruto wiped the memory of fainting and continued forward. Time was no longer an essence. Marionette may move ahead without him, but Konohamaru would wait for Naruto.

And that was what he counted on. Seeing Konohamaru sitting crossed legged on lush green grass, big round eyes looking wonders at the world. That was all he wanted. Freedom for Konohamaru and peace for himself. The chakra cuffs were gone. The incision had completely healed. There was nothing to hold him back. Konohamaru was no longer leverage. His chakra was a weapon to use as he pleased, and sleep would be his the second he and Konohamaru reached Konohagakure again.

"What did you do?"

He turned his head to meet the owner of that smooth voice. Kabuto hadn't changed much since Naruto last saw him. Silver hair was set in a high tail. Round, bulging glasses sat nicely on a milky face. Kabuto's clothes were clean, no blood or food stains to be seen. Naruto looked down at his own sagging clothes. They wrinkled and clung to his skin with every step. There wasn't a spot that wasn't red.

"Go check for yourself. Down in the lab." Naruto said.

A new wardrobe was his first goal upon reentering Konoha. Clean, soapy, and fresh clothes that fit snugly upon his frame. No blood or tears, and no one to rip off his shirt at any moment to put a knife through his gut. Then a bath. He could already feel scalding water washing over his skin, releasing all the tension built into injured muscles, soothing the chill that had settled into his bones. He'd walk out clean and refreshed, smelling like the apple shampoo Sakura let him borrow. A decent, absorbable,and warm towel would be waiting for him. Not to use as a blood cleaner, but to wash the dripping water from his body.

No longer would be be scratching at the accumulating grease in his hair. His skin would be free of dirt and blood. A new batch of fresh laundry would sit in that torn basket sitting in the living room. A cup of boiling instant ramen in the microwave just waiting for chopsticks to pounce. The breathtaking taste of extra spices added into miso soup melting his mouth. Paradise. Everything his body craved for sat in his lonely, broken down apartment.

"Where did that blood come from?" Kabuto said. A crease formed beneath his brow, wrinkles taking over his pointy chin. He paced over to Naruto's sagging body, eyes roaming over the heavy blood to the dull blue eyes. Naruto blinked owlishly. Why was Kabuto here? Shouldn't he be one of those rasping fingers reaching for Naruto's ankles.

No. Kabuto was Orochimaru's partner, not a victim.

"Where's Orochimaru?"

"In the lab. He wanted me to… uh… get some supplies. Yeah, supplies. You should head down there. Said he needs medical help."

"That's strange. Is Marionette with you? She was supposed to meet me at the gate."

This was wrong. Kabuto was a volatile person, easily set off and incredibly loyal to Orochimaru. Yet he was acting almost civil now, as if mere years before he hadn't tried to kill Naruto. Did he treat all prisoners like that? Or just the ones absolutely necessary to Orochimaru's cause?

"She's getting supplies."

"I thought you were getting supplies."

"I am. She is. We're both getting supplies."

The lie was weak, but it was what he had. Kabuto's eyes traveled up and down, up and down. And a sense of calmness washed over Naruto. The logic in his mind knew he should be panicking and screaming. Kabuto would stop at nothing to take revenge for Orochimaru's death. But any fear or rage had been taken out of him after pulling his face out of a pool of Orochimaru's blood, replaced only by a calm peace as he trudged his way through the lair.

"I could use a guide, actually. To the supplies. Orochimaru said it's near the exit. Can you take me."

**Reckless gamble.** Kyuubi said. He had been Naruto's guide since he woke, helping rather than hurting this time around. Kyuubi had been invaluable in keeping Naruto focused on the goal at hand and not spiraling out of control. They weren't friends, far from it. But even a demon had the basic need for survival, and with the human mind being so fickle, Kyuubi would do what it took to get Naruto out.

"The supplies aren't even near the exit. How did you get this far? Where is Orochimaru? Marionette? Anyone in charge?"

"You're here." Naruto said, "you're in charge."

The grappling fingers of multiple victims were not all in cages. Some had learned helplessness and were now at the obedience of their abuser. They were not in cages. But the more defiant ones snarled and clawed at the bars caging them inside. Children seemed more prone to obedience as it was the elders that sat behind bars while the children ran rampant in a hand-made hole of self pity.

"You guys wanna get out?" Naruto said. The children's heads popped up at that, eyes dull and lifeless, no spark of excitement they should hold at that age. The adults weren't that much better. But lethargy seemed dominant as their necks strained upwards to meet Naruto's gaze.

"Cause this guy," he pointed to Kabuto, who had taken a fighting stance as he analyzed the situation. "Is the only thing standing in our way. Marionette's gone. Orochimaru's dead. Take him out and we can leave."

"Orochimaru's dead?" Kabuto said, eyes widening. "What happened?" His raised fists lowered from shielding his face to his chest. Shock replaced any threatening aura Kabuto held, and the victims grew more confident. Slowly, as if time had eased its efforts and stopped, the matted children and broken adults squirmed from hunched and fetal postures. Their faces rose to meet Kabuto's, a light shining in their eyes that Naruto only saw when the hunter became the hunted. They wanted out. And Naruto would be the one to lead them to salvation.

"Lab rat came alive. Broke the chains. Killed him. It was spectacular." Naruto said. The exhilaration of stabbing Orochimaru was fresh in his mind. Excitement washed with relief as the knife rose above his head and struck down until there was nothing left of Orochimaru's stomach but his insides.

"You killed him, didn't you? All that blood on you… it's not yours… you killed him…"

"Damn straight."

It seemed to take awhile for Kabuto to process. But soon, Naruto had no doubt that a fight would break. People rose from their slumber, stood from their cages and screamed obscenities at Kabuto. Those wandering outside the cells drew nearer, circling them. Their mottled faces and disfigured bodies struggled to walk normally. Chakra cuffs gleamed bright metal off the former ninja's wrists. Deep, guttural growls gurgled from their throats.  _Animals. Orochimaru created animals._ Their heads cocked to the side, watching Naruto warily, checking for friend or foe.

"I got no reason to keep you alive now." Kabuto said. Needles of some drug found their way into Kabuto's hands. Naruto jumped back, teeth snarling as he summoned clones and built Rasengan in his hands.

"And I've got an army." He said. The clones struck, wreaking havoc in a small hallway as the victims clawed through chaos to reach Kabuto. Some got knocked out. His clones dispersed. But Naruto used everything as a distraction and slithered his way into the middle of the dog pile and punched rasengan straight into Kabuto's gut. It wouldn't be enough to take him down completely, but Orochimaru's victims pried at Kabuto and knocked their fists into his body.

He slipped from the pile of broken down people and moved on down the corridor.

He had no energy for a full-blown fight, and those people gave Naruto enough chaos of move on unnoticed.

* * *

 There was a trap door sitting above him. Naruto eyed it warily. He had been in this area multiple times in his stay with Orochimaru, but not once had he seen this door before.  _Genjutsu. The exits been here all along. I just never saw it._ He climbed his way up the short, stubby ladder, pushed the door upwards and ducked his head behind his arm as the sun glared down at him. God, it was bright. How long had he been down there?

"That took forever. I was starting to think you didn't make it."

Konohamaru wrapped his good hand around Naruto's wrist, helping him up into the world. Trees towered high above them, green and brown and black mixing into a perfect synchronization of beauty. The tickle of grass bled between his fingers, dirt squishing into his toes. The water of an unknown lake shimmered with the reflection of the sun. Light heading down upon them like the darkness that used to surround them. There was sun, grass, trees, water. The chirp of birds sung a beautiful melody. Naruto sniffled, wiping joyous tears from his eyes. He'd never seen anything so beautiful before.

"We made it." He said, "we're out."

Konohamaru beamed at him. A smile lit his face brighter than the shimmering sun. Naruto watched as his eyes widened in wonder as Konohamaru looked around them. Peace lay within his chest. This was what he'd sought. Konohamaru was free now. No longer were they trapped in that hell mouth. This was their world now. No more darkness. No more blood. No more doubt.

"Let's go home, yeah?" Naruto said. "We got people waiting for us."

"Yes. Absolutely yes. Marionette left awhile back, so it's just us. Which way is home?"

"…um…" Naruto glanced around them. He had been to Orochimaru's lair before, but couldn't remember which way was home. Still, they had to start somewhere, and there were probably search parties for them. Maybe luck was theirs and they'd run into someone familiar. "I'm not sure. Let's pick a direction and start walking. It's gotta lead somewhere."

"Okay."

They stood up from crouched positions, walking without limps or misery. They were free. Orochimaru was dead. Though Konohamaru's severed finger kept them rooted to the ground, he imagined himself jumping from tree to tree, wind in his face, bugs between his teeth. How he missed tree jumping. It was another thing to add to his bucket list when he was home. A shower, some ramen, clean clothes and tree jumping.

"I'm pretty hungry." Konohamaru said, "think there's any food around?"

"I'll keep an eye out for a rabbit or something."

Hunger seemed almost foreign now. In the lair, he hardly had any time or energy to mull over the emptiness of his stomach. There was always something to worry about that he barely noticed when his meals were skipped. His appetite too, seemed to have dwindled in the darkness. Now, his stomach was not dying for food, but simply sitting there waiting for nourishment without complaint.

A rustle in a bush had them stopping. Both he and Konohamaru whipped their heads into the shifting leaves. Naruto locked eyes with Konohamaru, pointing at the ground in a stay still gesture. Whatever was in that bush was alive. It could be a bear, a wolf, a fox. Anything. But no matter what, it was dinner, and it was Naruto's catch.

Naruto waited for it to move into eyesight. If D-ranks taught him anything, it was to always stalk your prey. That cat they always chased down only managed to scratch Naruto because he wasn't hunting properly, and it took far too many claws to the face to learn to stalk. Narrowed eyes watched as a bunny hopped across the clearing. He took a tentative step forward, watching as the bunny froze in a lapse of judgment before taking off with Naruto in tow. His legs pushed against the warm grass, wind brushing past his face. Beyond the buzz of the wind, Naruto heard heavy footsteps running at him. Konohamaru was chasing too, and it wouldn't be long before dinner was theirs.

He jumped over branches and logs, twisting the twigs as leaves scattered in his wake. The bunny was fast, but not enough. It wasn't long before Naruto pounced and had its hind legs between Naruto's fingers. The creature squeaked a pathetic squeal, distressed eyes widening. Naruto licked his lips, stomach rumbling for the first time in a while.  _So now I have an appetite. Figures._

"I found dinner." Naruto said. "Help me find some wood. We need a fire."

Konohamaru's face was flushed red, breathing heavy gasps. Glitter shone in dark brown eyes. Naruto grinned, waiting for Konohamaru to leave sight before he twisted the bunny's neck. It wheezed one final squawk before death took its hold, and he put it to the ground to search for firewood himself. They worked diligently to find the driest and most flammable twigs before setting everything up and lighting the fire. It was still midday, and someone may follow the trail of smoke in the air. But they were starving, dammit, and they needed to eat if they wanted to travel far.

Konohamaru's head rested on Naruto's lap as the bunny slowly burned above the fire. Naruto had lodged the bunny into a stick before thrusting it into flame. Konohamaru would get most of it, that was for sure. And Naruto might take a leg or two. Flames billowed and cackled, smoke rising thick bursts of gray into the sky. It was too traceable. Someone could easily track them down and kill. But Konohamaru's breathing had evened out, eyes closed as he gently clasped Naruto's palm. It was relaxing out here. The wind was a gentle breeze. Trees were billowing a fantastic green and brown. Nature had taken its course while they were gone. Naruto never noticed before, but all the colors and life was as majestic as any new technique he'd anticipated learning.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked down to his lap. Konohamaru's eyes were still shut, but he was awake.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here. Don't know what I would've done if it were someone else."

They wouldn't be here if Naruto hadn't been so weak.

"We're free now. Don't think of anything else, alright?"

"Kay. Wake me when foods ready."

"Will do."

And that was what he did. They grabbed water from the nearest river and put the fire out the best they could. They then moved on in another direction. Konohamaru stuck by Naruto's side, never abandoning him to go on ahead and never falling behind. When their energy zapped they took rest under the heaviest tree and continued forward. The sun rose in fell every day. The night lost its appeal and had only shown terror in Konohamaru's eyes as darkness shrouded them. It took countless kisses to foreheads and whispered words to get Konohamaru to calm down enough to finally sleep.

This was one such night. Konohamaru's whimpers spread through the clotted rain. Thunder streaked above them, booming cackles threatening the night sky. Naruto hugged Konohamaru tight, lips forever melting with black hair. Whispered words of "it's okay" and "it'll pass" slipped Naruto's lips, and still Konohamaru did not calm.

"Can we just get moving. I'm tired of sitting here." Konohamaru said. Naruto nodded against gnarled hair. He helped Konohamaru stand, keeping hold of his hand as they treaded forward. Thunder bolted above them, casting light in darkness and explosions through ears. How far were they to Konoha? For all he knew, they could be thousands of miles away. And yet, he didn't have the heart to inform Konohamaru that they may not get home for months. So instead, he chose to spew lies of optimism to keep each other going.

It didn't work well. Konohamaru was still scared.

"I think I see something. Follow me." Konohamaru said. Konohamaru dragged Naruto by the arm. He saw only darkness ahead of them. Rain crashed into them like lightening. Soaked to the bone, they sloshed through mud piles and water, never knowing what was ahead as they pushed forward.

"What do you see?" Naruto asked. There was only an abyss where the world should be. Whatever Konohamaru saw must've been visible in a brief flash of lightening, because there was nothing in sight.

They shouldn't be wandering around a forest so late.

"I don't know. Something."

"Let's head back, alright?" It was reckless to run into unknown territory, so he pushed against Konohamaru's grasp on his wrist. But by then it was too late. Lightening showcased that they stood at the edge of a breaking cliff, and the floor rumbled below them.

He never should've let Konohamaru lead the way.

Rocks bled into his feet, the world shaking as the ground below crashed in the devastating storm. Naruto stumbled, enveloping Konohamaru in a protective hug as the floor broke beneath them, and then they were falling down, down, down.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time he regained consciousness, the storm had passed. The sky was as clear as the summer day and the warmth of the sun bore down. Naruto pushed his aching muscles until he was sitting up. There was blood splattered over rocks and dirt, and from what Naruto saw of the red on his clothes, there had been more injuries that Kyuubi had healed.

He looked over at Konohamaru. Someway, somehow, Naruto had screwed over the Gods that ruled the land, and now was held accountable for the crimes he couldn't remember committing. Konohamaru lay bruised and blooded with twisted limbs, and as Naruto scurried over to press his fingers against Konohamaru's wrist, he felt all the sickness and desperation of these long days and nights unfurl within him.

He waited for the familiar thump of Konohamaru's pulse. He watched the pale skin to see if it would suddenly turn tanned once again. He waited for the discoloration of Konohamaru's lips to return to their normal pink hue.

But nothing happened. No matter how long and hard he pressed against Konohamaru's pulse, there was no sign of life.

If Naruto had used sage mode to detect that Tsunade was not truly Tsunade, none of this would have happened.

If he had been more disciplined and stayed under that tree, they never would have gone near the cliff.

If he had acted sooner to get them out, they might already be home.

It was his fault.

Everything, from lost fingers to the falling cliff, was Naruto's fault.

He should have known better.

He should have done better.

Konohamaru was dead because of him.

_Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._

Strangled cries clogged his throat, and all that sounded was the pitiful moan of a desperate boy. He had done everything in his power to protect Konohamaru. The end goal had been to keep them alive, and he had failed at something so simple, so easy, that Konohamaru now lay dead in his arms.

_Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._

Konohamaru had said he wanted to die, and he got exactly what he wanted.

Did he still want it? Was Konohamaru happy to have lost his life?

Was anyone happy to lose a life?

Questions were for the living, yet Naruto held more for the dead.

Had Konohamaru seen the cliff before they fell?

No. Konohamaru had dreamed of home just as Naruto did. It was too dark last night to see anything but a snippet of land in a flash of light. Konohamaru must've seen some rock or animal and led them astray into a cliff. It was an accident, because Konohamaru would never end his own life like that.

Or drag Naruto into it. Not when they were free and going home.

It was an accident. They were stupid. Naruto wasn't thinking straight, and they fell.

Konohamaru died, so what did it matter how it happened?

Naruto lifted himself from Konohamaru's body, choosing instead to lay beside it, hand hovering over a cold wrist before pulling away. He didn't want to touch him. He didn't want anything to do with the corpse. But as he sat there staring into the black hair sprawled across the rocky earth, he felt a wet tongue slide over his foot, and in instant of panic, whirled and attacked the creature into the ground.

Only to see a familiar, big, white dog.

"Akamaru?" He said.

A laughed bubbled from his throat, and it was as if all the tension was lost then and there. He put Konohamaru to the back of his mind, denying what was right in front of him and instead focusing on this living, breathing creature. Akamaru barked, gently resting its head on Naruto's knee and closing his eyes. Naruto ran his fingers through the thick fur, scratching behind his ear in a way that Naruto knew Akamaru liked.

Kiba once said that dogs could sense someone else's sadness.

"You're smart, aren't you?" Naruto said, "is Kiba nearby? He hasn't left your side since Iruka-sensei kicked you out of the classroom."

It would be nice to see a friendly face. Akamaru must've been part of the search party Konoha had going on. That made sense. A dogs sense of smell, especially one belonging to the Inuzuka clan, was one of the strongest and most effective methods to find someone.

Why hadn't Kiba found them earlier? Surely Akamaru would have picked up on Naruto's scent.

"Why are you even coming with me?" He heard. Naruto recognized the voice as Kiba's. "I don't give a shit if you lost your team. I'm on a mission. You're a missing-nin. Go away."

Akamaru seated himself on Naruto's lap, and he buried his face in the fur. His cheeks were still wet with tears, hair and clothes damp from rain water. Footsteps grew louder the closer Kiba got near. Naruto didn't know who he was talking to, only that whoever it was, Kiba didn't want them nearby.

"Akamaru. Come here boy!" Akamaru's ears perked up as Kiba whistled, and he gave a couple barks to tell him their location. Naruto ran his hands up and down the dogs back, finding comfort in how soft and sweet Akamaru was.

"You're a really good dog." Naruto said. Tears burned his eyes once again. He tightened his grip on Akamaru. "A really, really good dog."

"Holy shit." Kiba said. He didn't lift his head from Akamaru's face. Seeing his friends face, someone Naruto knew and loved, was too much. He was relieved, of course. How could he not be? Someone found him. He could go home.

Konohamaru couldn't.

It was his fault. Kiba would see that. Whoever was with Kiba could see it. All of Konoha would know Naruto failed and it was all his fault.

"Naruto. Hi. We've—we've been looking for you." Kiba said.

"I figured."

He hoped, but they were much too late.

"Konohamaru—" Naruto said, "He's—He's…"

Dead.

Kiba was too late.

Naruto lifted his head to see Kiba kneeling a foot away from him. He was looking around, watching the trees for enemy ninja and staring at the body of Konohamaru. Near the edge of a tree, standing much further away, was Sasuke. He had his arms crossed and Sharingan activated.

He wasn't saying a word.

_So you are alive._

The thought did not make him happy. Not like it would have had Naruto not been to Orochimaru's lair and seen what was done there.

"Let's go home, yeah?" Kiba said, "I'm gonna need to take Akamaru. He's a little big for you to carry."

Kiba's hands wrapped around Akamaru, and Naruto released his grip on the dog. Akamaru yipped, wiping his tongue over Kiba's face.

"Not Sasuke." Naruto said, "he's not coming."

He should be angry about Sasuke. About what he'd probably done with Orochimaru. But Naruto couldn't summon the rage. He'd spent it all on Orochimaru, and had spent some time thinking about hurting Sasuke while in the lab. There was nothing left to feel. Only emptiness. Grief. Loss. Nothingness.

No more anger.

He just wanted to go home.

"I don't intend to bring him along. He just started following me. Said something about losing his team. Whatever that means."

Naruto blinked owlishly as Kiba helped him up. When he looked back to where Sasuke previously stood, he was gone.

But what did that matter? Naruto was going home.

Konohamaru never made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Not a happy one, but it is what it is. 
> 
> A special thank you for Laialy for believing in this story and reviewing it in such detail. I really have no idea if I would have continued this story if it weren't for you. So thank you so much. 
> 
> And to Anon. You are the only person to have reviewed chapter seven, and it brightened my day to hear that you liked it. 
> 
> I do realized that there is potential for a sequel, but I do not now if I will ever write it. Maybe one day. But probably not anytime soon.


End file.
